The Life After the Story
by Dreamstar13
Summary: [Complete]What the title says. It shows the final battle and afterward. Kagome becomes a Hanyou. Inuyasha asks the ultimate question. And a dark secret comes out just added that in for future reference.InuyashaxKagome Some MirokuxSango Sequel Up!
1. Chapter 1: The End of Naraku

Chapter 1

The End of Naraku

This is my first story. Please like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"DIE!" the half-demon dog, Inuyasha, yelled. He swung the humongous blade that looked like a fang at the man in the baboon suit. It has been three years since Kagome first came here, now she is 18.

"Inuyasha, it will take more than that to defeat me." said the other half-demon Naraku. He lunges at Inuyasha and stabs him right in the stomach. Just then, a young monk comes and removes beads from his hand.

"Naraku feel the wrath of the curse you placed upon me. WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku screams. Suddenly, there is an abyss sucking everything in its path. It hits Naraku, but he throws a pod of poisonous insects at him. Miroku then covers up the wind tunnel before the insects could get him. Then, the demon exterminator and her cat demon come out with a boomerang plunging toward Naraku.

"Hiraikotsu!" she shouts. However, the demon just reflected it back at them with his barrier. The demon exterminator, Sango, catches it with ease. The young priestess, Kagome, and the fox demon, Shippo, arrive as Kagome shoots one of her sacred arrows at Naraku and hits him. Naraku just comes back to form and is ready to fight back. He sends demons at Kagome, but Inuyasha hits them away with the Tetsusaiga, a sword made by his father's fang and reforged by his fang.

They land on the ground as Shippo faints from flying so fast. Kagome, who is sensing the Sacred Jewel Shard, tells Inuyasha to launch the Wind Scar. Inuyasha stabs the ground and out comes the Wind Scar as Kagome shoots an arrow. At the same time, Sango asks for Miroku's staff, he gives it to her, and a rub on the bottom. She slaps him, knocking him out. She swings the hiraikotsu and the staff together right toward Naraku. All the attacks hit Naraku, and smoke appears in the sky, right when Miroku wakes up (he's used to being hit by now) and uses the wind tunnel to suck up the smoke of Naraku. Just as the smoke got sucked up, the Wind Tunnel disappeared. The battle was over. Shippo woke up, and was happy that Naraku was gone. Kagome fell down on her knees, relieved that the battle was over. Inuyasha helped her up, but he soon fell down tired after the wound he received. Kagome soon helped him up and asked Sango if they could ride Kirara, her demon cat.

Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome bandaged Inuyasha and everyone else was outside. She looked at the, once again, complete Sacred Jewel and thought back through the memories. She slowly remembers the day she met Inuyasha.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed Naraku's death as modified from movie 2 (but i made some changes). Now, press the blue button and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Back Down Memory Lane

Chapter 2

Back Down Memory Lane

_Italicsflashback_ **boldinuyasha's other self**

Hope you've been enjoying the story, cause here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Kagome stood in front of the Sacred Tree. She sees Inuyasha and wonders what he is doing stuck in the tree. Then, the ugly demon attacks her. She is then stuck to a tree, the tree Inuyasha is sleeping and stuck to. It wakes him up and he tells Kagome to release him. She releases him and he kills the demon, but turns to Kagome. He tells her to give him the jewel. She runs, but Inuyasha slashes her skin as the jewel lands on the bridge. He makes a grab for it, just as Kaede puts the beads on him. _"_Say the words to control that hanyou." Kaede said. "Um… SIT BOY!" Kagome said the first thing that came to mind. Inuyasha comes plummeting to the ground. _

_End of Flash back_

Kagome looks at the now resting Inuyasha, and falls asleep. Miroku and Sango are talking outside while Shippo was getting water.

"Are you sure we should have left them alone?" asked Sango.

"It would be a lot better for them if they spend some time alone." Miroku answered. They sat there for a while looking at the stars… until Miroku touches her bottom.

"PERVERT!" she yells and knocks him out with the hiraikotsu. 'Idiot' Shippo thought. Sango remembers the first time she met Miroku, and all the times she hit him for being lecherous. She almost giggled.

Back at the hut, Inuyasha wakes up, having another fight with himself. **'Who do you love, Kikyo or Kagome?'** 'I love them both.' **'Why do you love Kikyo?'** 'I care about her. I mean she came back from the dead and I want her to rest peacefully.' **'But, she wanted you to be a human as of Kagome didn't care who or what you are.'** 'You know, you got me there.' Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. **'All I'm asking is who do you like more?'** 'Kagome.' **' What?'**

"I said I love Kagome you freakin' bastar-!" he said out loud. He covered his mouth, hoping Kagome didn't hear.

"Inuyasha…what did you say?" asked Kagome.

"I… it's nothing. Mind your own business." Inuyasha answered. 'Is it just me, or did Inuyasha say he loved me. It has to be just me. I mean, he loves Kikyo.' Kagome thought. Kagome got up and went outside. She saw Sango running towards her. Sango hid behind Kagome.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Running away from a nasty pervert," answered the demon exterminator. 'I am just dizzy, that's all. There's no way, Inuyasha loves.' Kagome thought once again. Shippo continued chasing a butterfly as Kagome thought about Inuyasha's wish.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this story. I had to restart, accidently deleted it. Oops! Gotta go! Press that blue button and review. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Wish

Chapter 3

The Wish

Inuyasha: Let's just start the story without a disclaimer.

Kagome: Then people won't know it doesn't belongs.

Inuyasha: Didn't you read the website, it's That means it's not real.

Dreamstar: Kagome, if you please.

Kagome: SIT! (Thumd)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I own the ones above the Disclaimer...maybe not.

* * *

The Shikon Jewel started glowing bright pink and floated over Kagome's head. She was in the woods, ready to make the wish. It was time to make Inuyasha a full fledge demon.

"I wish Inuyasha was a…" she started.

Just then, Inuyasha came and interrupted her, "Keep me a half demon, Kagome. Wish on yourself." (Authors note: He's never been so polite )

"No, Inuyasha, this is your wish." Kagome contradicted.

"Fine then. I wish I was a hanyou." he said. Then, the Shikon Jewel engulfed them in light and vanished.

"Nothing happened." Kagome said.

"I don't feel any different." Inuyasha replied. Just then, the hiraikotsu aimed right at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way.

"Inuyasha who is that other half-demon dog right next to you?" the demon exterminator asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha don't tell me you abandoned Kikyo and Kagome for this young hanyou. Oh and by the way, will you bear (right bear?) my child?" Miroku was then knocked out of his monk self by Sango's hiraikotsu.

"You're one to talk, Miroku. You lecher!" Sango glared at him as he laughed weakly.

"What are you talking about it's…" he began. He stared at Kagome, but there was something different. She had black dog-ears on her head!

"Kagome, um, what's that on your head?" asked the hanyou boy.

"Huh?" replied the hanyou girl. She slowly placed her hand on her head and felt something really soft. 'What the!' Kagome thought,' I have dog ears!'

They are now in Kaede's hut. "So, the Shikon Jewel backfired onto ye after Inuyasha wish he was a half-demon?" asked Kaede.

"I guess that's what happened." Kagome replied. She was more concern about how she was going to go back to school with those ears, and worse, how to explain to her family and friends in the present. She had to go back. She had an end of the year examinations. She was determined that she was going to pass. She was studying a lot (doesn't sound like Kagome does it). She took her backpack and was ready to go back when she met Inuyasha.

"You going home? Come on, I'll take you." Inuyasha said, "I have to ask you a question."

The sakura blossoms began to fall as Inuyasha waited for Kagome to hop on his back and go home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I think I made it longer. Now I command you (just kidding) to press the blue button and review. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession

Chapter 4

The Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though.

* * *

Inuyasha is leaping in the forest towards the well. They look around the clearing where there's the Goshinboku and the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha's favorite place to think. 

"Kagome, is it my fault that you are now a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh, why?" Kagome answered, confused.

"I mean, I asked the jewel to make me a hanyou, but it backfired and went to you." he replied.

"No, it's not your fault." Kagome said. They went through the well and back into Kagome's time. She breathed in the scent of the one she loved, Inuyasha, which smelled of the crisp forest in the feudal era. When they entered the house, everyone came to greet them, but stopped short.

"Kagome, what's that on your head?" asked Souta. He looked in awe at Kagome's new ears.

"'Sigh' I guess I have to tell you the story." she replied. Several minutes later…

"So the shikon jewel turned my granddaughter into a… into a youkai!" replied Grandpa.

"It's hanyou. A half-demon if you can't understand." Inuyasha yelled back. 'Sigh' Kagome thought.

"I'm going to finish studying. Err, Inuyasha, where are you going to stay?" Kagome asked.

"I'll just sit right here for now." replied Inuyasha. He looked so calm as he sat there, while Souta was pestering him. He ignored Souta for the main time as Kagome studied for her exams.

"Inuyasha, why don't you stay in Kagome's room. That's okay with you, right?" Kagome's mom asked. Inuyasha was blushing madly. So was Kagome.

"It's okay Inuyasha. You can sleep in here." Kagome quietly replied. Inuyasha layed against the wall, as Kagome slipped into bed.

The next day.

"AHHHHHH! I'm going to be late!" Kagome shouted. She had just jumped out of bed.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. He could smell the salt in Kagome's eyes.

"I'm going to be late for school, and I won't be able to pass my exam." she cried. Inuyasha looked at her and knew what he had to do.

"Get ready." was all Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think. Taking you to school." Inuyasha replied. She got dressed and got her backpack. Inuyasha told her to hop on, and he leapt from building to building.

At school, Kagome took the exam. She turned it in. Her friends looked at her. She was wearing a hat inside the building (note: she turned in a note having an excuse of why she had a hat on in school. just a heads up). Kagome met Inuyasha on the roof and he took her back home. Soaring from roof top to roof top, Kagome wonders what it would be like to spend every day of her life with her first love, Inuyasha.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it. A bit longer. I will post the ones that reviewed my story in the next chapter. So the rest of you, review! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Proposal

Chapter 5

The Proposal

Those that actually reviewed my story:

Endevorer

killnarakusetmefree

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I wish I did.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome are right now in the present in front of the Sacred Tree. 

"I have been wanting to tell you that I l... lo…love… you." he finished, now blushing.

"Wait a minute, I thought you loved Kikyo." Kagome replied.

"I've realized, that Kikyo wanted me to be human, but you accepted me for who I am, not for what I can become. So, you aren't in love with Kouga or Hobo or whatever, are you?"

"Of course not. My one and only love will be forever and always, you." Kagome answered.

"So, will you become my mate?" Inuyasha asked. He gave her a ring.

"Oh Yes! I will become your mate." Kagome replied, jumping onto her hanyou. Their lips locked together as if they were in their own world.They breathed into eachothers scents that they would smell forever.

Back in the feudal era.

"I wish Kagome and Inuyasha would hurry up and get back." Shippo said. He was eating some of Kaede's stew.

"Ye will just have to be patient. They will be back soon. Ye should eat." answered Kaede. Outside, Miroku and Sango were talking to each other.

"Sango, the stars seem to be lighter now that Naraku is gone." Miroku said.

"Yes, you are right. Now keep you hand away from me, you perv." Sango replied while smacking Miroku across the head with the hiraikotsu, knocking him out. (This is so funny)

The next day in present Japan.

Kagome has received her results and is one of the top ten students, all though she had all her "illnesses". She is so happy, and so relieved. After class, she walked home, thinking about how the others are doing.

Sango is looking down the well. 'Kagome, please come back. Don't leave me here with this perv.' Sango thought. (Go Sango! Hit the perv!)

Kagome is finally home. She says hi to everyone and kisses her fiancé on the cheek. Her grandfather still can't believe she is marrying a half-demon while everyone else is glad she is. Souta thinks that Inuyasha would just play with him more. Kagome's mom wants them to have grandchildren, this will always make Inuyasha and Kagome blush. Kagome then asks Inuyasha if they should go back to the feudal era. He says that they should tell the others the news. Kagome grabs her big yellow backpack, and runs to the well. The hanyous jump into the well, ready to be greeted by their friends. They got to the other side of the well, hearing a similar voice in the air.

"PERVERT" shouted the young demon exterminator. 'What did Miroku do this time?'

A little kitsune we all know and love soon came running.

"Inuyasha, Kagome you're back!"

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Now then, review.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wonderful News

Chapter 6

The Wonderful News

Dreamstar13: Hey Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah?

Dreamstar13:would you like to do something for me?

Kagome: Sure, what is it?

Dreamstar13: It's (whisper... whisper) we'll need Sango to put this plan into action. The rest of you will find out next time.

Kagome: Thank you

killnarakusetmefree

leons dragon

Endevorer for reviewing my story.

Dreamstar13: Thank you lilcutieprincess for flaming it. i know you you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…and possibly never will.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome's arms. "I'm glad you're back, you too Inuyasha!"

"Where's everyone else?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't you hear, Sango is running away from Miroku whom is unconscious. Why, do you need to tell us something?" Shippo finally finished.

"Yeah, let's go to Kaede's hut." the hanyou miko replied.

Back at Kaede's hut.

Kaede is warming up the fire while Kagome and Inuyasha wait for everyone to get comfortable. Miroku however was getting _too_ comfortable with Sango.

"Perv!" Sango yelled. She whacked him across the head and went towards Kaede.

"Continue Kagome. Ye must finish thou's news." Kaede covered up.

"Kagome just hurry it up." Inuyasha finally spoke.

"First, sit boy!" Kagome answered, Inuyasha plummets towards the ground. "Second, Inuyasha and I are…"

"Hold on, I need to go!" Shippo interrupted, running outside. After that "potty" break, Kagome tries to finish her news.

"Inuyasha and I are… are… " she was soon interrupted.

"Just say we're going to be mates already!" Inuyasha practically shouted.

"Thanks Inuyasha for telling them. Now I don't have to." She laughed. "Yes, we're going to become mates."

"Feh." was all Inuyasha's response.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango squealed in delight, giving Kagome a huge hug. 'I'm happy too Sango.' Kagome thought.

So, what did you do to her?" Miroku snickered lecherously.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted, punching Miroku on the head some many times, the bump grew as big as a skyscraper. "And you better shut up. You get on everyone's nerve with the pervert thing ya know."

At the Hot Springs…

"So Kagome, where are you going to have your wedding?" Sango asked.

"I was thinking of having two. One in my time, and one in the feudal era." Kagome replied. 'I wonder how we are going to do this.' Kagome thought.

Suddenly, "AAAHHHH!" Kagome shouts getting down into the water. Sango throws a boulder into the bushes. Out comes Miroku sliding down the hill.

"Haven't you ever thought about stopping your acts you big pervert?" Sango asked, pulling up a boulder ready to throw another boulder at Miroku.

"No Sango! Don't be rash! AAHHHH!" Miroku hit the ground with a thud.

"What the-. Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha calls from a far.

"Just another pervert!" Kagome shouted.

"Get dressed. I'll beat the stuffing out of him." Inuyasha calls again. 'Better hurry, Inuyasha runs fast.'

"Let's hurry Sango." Kagome said. They finished dressing just in time to see Inuyasha coming towards them.

"Where's the perv?" Inuyasha asked, cracking his knuckles. He pounces on Miroku and smoke starts rising, showing Miroku being beaten to death by Inuyasha. The girls and Shippo start giggling.

"Let's go to my house Inuyasha." Kagome says.

Inuyasha gets off of the beaten up Miroku. "Yeah, why?"

"Wedding Plans!" Kagome answers.

Back in Present Day Japan…

"Mom, we're back!" Kagome called.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Good you're home. I made steak." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Thank you, Mom." Kagome says, while Inuyasha starts drooling for steak meat.

* * *

Happy everyone? I made a chapter longer. Now then, review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Plans

Dreamstar13: (sneak …sneak… slip)GO SANGO!

Sango: HENTAI!

Miroku falls on to the ground.

Inuyasha: HAHA! Eat dirt.

Kagome: HAHA! That's what you get pervert!

Dreamstar13: Thank you! Now onward to the story!

Chapter7

More Wedding Plans

"Mom," Kagome started while they were eating dinner," what are we going to do about the wedding?"

"Where do you want the wedding?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"How about right in front of the tree?" Inuyasha replied.

"Great idea!" Kagome answers putting her plate in the sink and running up stairs. "I'm going online to look at wedding dresses and tuxedos."

"What's a tuxedo?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a suit that you wear on special occasions, like weddings." Sota answered. "I think you'll hate it though. It is not like your kimono." 'I hope he doesn't complain. You do not want Inuyasha to be mad.'

'This doesn't sound good.' Inuyasha thought. 'I feel an ominous feeling about this tuxedo.' Inuyasha walked upstairs and looked at his fiancé. He kissed her then sat on her bed.

"AAAA! So pretty!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha just stared at her, not knowing why she is going goo goo-gaa gaa over a kimono – well it looked like a kimono to him- on Kagome's computer thing. 'I'm forgetting something, and I know it.' Inuyasha thought.

'Wait! That's it!'

"Kagome, I'll be gone for a few days." Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I forgot something in the Feudal Era." Inuyasha replied. "Don't pick out any dresses or kimonos. I'll be back."

In the Feudal Era.

'Where was I supposed to go again? Mother said it was supposed to be here… somewhere.' Inuyasha thought. He was standing near a waterfall miles away from the village. 'It's around here somewhere, but where.

Flashback 

"_Mother, please don't die. I'll be alone." cried a young hanyou._

"Be strong my son. I will always watch you. But promise me that you will keep our family's tradition." the dying Izayoi (spelling?) said.

"_I promise Mother. I'll carry the tradition. I promise. I'll make you proud."_

"_That's my boy. Be strong." Izayoi died as Inuyasha continued crying over her._

_End Flashback_

'It's been so long, too long.' He thought. 'I wonder how Kagome is doing. She's probably worried. Heck, she's always worried.' He looked towards the skies and smiled. 'Mother, I will keep your promise.'

Back with… Shippo?

"'Yawn' When is Kagome and Inuyasha going to be back?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo, it hasn't even been a day yet. You act just like Inuyasha. They're probably doing-" Sango shot Miroku a death glare. "-shopping. That's right, for the, err, wedding and stuff like that. My dear Sango, you didn't think I'd talk like that, did you?" he asked grabbing her butt.

"Yes you lecherous monk." she swung her hiraikotsu at him.

Back with Inuyasha…

'Now, where did I put it?' **'Don't tell me you lost it.' '**Great, you're back.' '**I can't believe your mother entrusted you with something so important. Myoga should have taken care of it**.' 'Wait, that's it. Thanks' '**Hey, get back here, I wasn't finished. BAKA!**' Inuyasha didn't pay attention as he went in search for a little flea demon.


	8. Chapter 8: Myoga's Guidence

Dreamstar13: If you are wondering what was going on, Inuyasha was having another argument with himself.

Kagome: RAMEN'S READY!

Dreamstar13: Gotta go, or else Inuyasha will take my ramen… again.

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't add one last time, I felt as if I was forgetting something...and I did. Anyways, you know the basics, I don't own Inuyasha and never will.

* * *

Chapter 8

Myoga's Guidance

SLURP! SMACK!

"How terribly cruel of you, Master Inuyasha." the flea demon replied.

"That's what you get you old man. If you think that was cruel, think about all the blood you've sucked and how many women you womanized with out their concern let alone old lady Shouga's (spelling?). " the dog hanyou boy replied. "Anyways, do you remember where…"

In the present.

'I wonder where Inuyasha is.' the dog hanyou/miko thought. 'He's been gone for two days.' She twitched her ears at the swaying of the grass. Her head drooped as she waited for her fiancé to come back. She decided to go see where he went. She jumped into the well, the blue light absorbing her into the past.

In the feudal era

"Sango! Someone wishes to see you." calls the little kitsune. He was doing something for Kagome.

Flash Back 

"_Shippo where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asks._

"_I don't know. I thought he was with you." Shippo answered. You can see Miroku near Sango, just a couple yards away._

"That's it! The perfect plan to get them together. Shippo, I need you to (whisper…whisper.) Got it?" Kagome finished.

End Flash Back 

"What is it Shippo?" asks Sango.

"Kagome needs you follow me!"

Back with Inuyasha.

'So, it's behind this waterfall. Mother, I will be able to keep my promise.' '**Good Inu. You actually used your head and asked Myoga for help.**' 'Shut the he- - up would ya. What the he - -are you doing talking to me now anyways?' ' **What , isn't it my home to? After all, I've been in here ever since you needed common sense… oh wait, you needed it your whole life.' **Shut the he- - up!' '**Big words for a small mouth. Fine, I'll leave you alone. But I'll be back soon.**'

'Finally, I can think.' He placed the brown parcel on his lap, thinking of a way to give it to Kagome.

Back with the others.

"This way!" Shippo yelled. 'I hope this works. Just a few more yards…NOW!'

Shippo turned into a tree stump, his back turned towards the road (wow, his magic improved clap…clap).

"Shippo, where are you…oh, hi Miroku." Sango said. Miroku turned around to face the young demon slayer. Kagome hid behind the well-conceived kitsune. 'My plan is full proof now. With all my lecturing to that pervert, there is no way for this plan to fail.'

"…Sango..." Miroku started.

* * *

Here comes my Sango/Miroku bit. So Review!


	9. Chapter 9:The Oath and Love

Dreamstar13: Hey everybody. Here are some Japanese translations if you need it.

Inu: dog

Hanyou: half demon

Youkai: demon

Miko: priestess

Kagome: I'm not a translation, so don't think about it. I merely wanted to say thank you to all of the reviewers of this story. But lilcutieprincess, I would appreciate it if you were nicer considering the fact that i know you very well. (glares at her)

Hope you enjoy this Sango/Miroku bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, or Shippo...but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 9

An Oath and Love

"Hello my dear Sango." Miroku said.

"What now pervert." Sango threatened.

"I know that you hate it when I flirt with other women, so I decided to…" Miroku began. 'That's it. Stop flirting with others and ask for her hand in marriage.' Kagome thought.

" To…to make an oath." Miroku finished. 'What? An oath?' Kagome thought.

"But before I make it, just this last one." Miroku said. (pat… pat)

"Eek! What the he- - are you doing pervert!" Sango screamed. Miroku pulled out a sutra, placed it on a tree near the Goshinboku (a: spelling?) and said his oath.

"I solemnly promise never to be a pervert again. And if I ever do something lecherous, I will be slapped a thousand times by Sango." the sutra glowed at Miroku's words.

"Miroku…" Sango was speechless. He pulled her into a passionate kiss… but it didn't last long, because Shippo transformed back into his regular form while Kagome was jumping up and down, cheering. 'They were spying?' Sango and Miroku thought.

"Why did you spy?" Miroku asked.

"Cause it's better than listening five miles away." Kagome pointed out, putting her index finger on one of her inu ears.

"Oh goody. She would have heard the conversation anyways. By the way, how much have your demon powers improved?" replied Sango, trying to change the subject.

"A lot, since Inuyasha is teaching me." Kagome replied.

"By the way, where **_is _**Inuyasha anyways?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure. He left for this era while I was planning the wedding. Oh well. He'll be back." Kagome said. 'I hope Inuyasha returns soon though. I'm worried.'

Back with Inuyasha…

'Let's see, the waterfall is somewhere around here. Wait, I smell Kagome's scent. She's here. Well, I better kiss my future mate before she gets mad.' Inuyasha turns into the direction of Kagome's sweet scent of sakura petals.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. It is short yet sweet (i think). Please press the blue button and place a review while you exit this story. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon Within

Chapter 10

The Demon Within

Inuyasha: Thank you all of you whom reviewed.

Rebecca The Priestess

ladychris07

killnarakusetmefree

leons dragon

Endevorer

Kagome: Thank you all of you who have been reading.

Dreamstar13: Thank you Kagome and Inuyasha for talking about the many great reviewers.

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha or Kagome... but the ones above were nice enough to join the beginning. On with the story!

* * *

"Kagome!" the boy hanyou shouted.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" shouted the miko/ hanyou girl. 'I'm glad your back.' Kagome thought.

"Can you come with me for a couple of minuets?" Inuyasha asked. 'What's Inuyasha up to?' Kagome thought. They were walking towards the Goshinboku where it all began.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"It's… a present, for you." Inuyasha replied.

"A present?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha takes the brown parcel and brings out a beautiful kimono with Sakura petals in the pattern.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Kagome said. "How did you get this?"

"My mother, she gave it to me before she died." Inuyasha paused then continued. "She made me promise her that the one I love will wear that kimono." Inuyasha starts wondering if Kagome will wear that instead of those white kimono things she was looking at on the compooter.

"I love it. Thank you Inuyasha. I will wear it on our wedding day for sure." Kagome squealed.

"Thanks, I…aagh!" Inuyasha starts clutching his chest. His eyes blink red and amber.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"**Did you think I'd leave you alone Inuyasha? I, your conscious, was actually your demon side. I will take over your body and do my will of killing everyone in my way, including Kagome." Demon Inuyasha snarled.**

"The he- - you think. I'm not letting you kill anyone. Especially Kagome. " Inuyasha barked back. His claws kept on growing and shrinking. Everything was going blurry. His hair was glowing black and silver. His eyes continued changing from amber to red and back again. It was frightening Kagome very much.

'What's happening to Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. Slowly, Inuyasha fell towards the ground. Kagome came towards him. She started trying to wake him up.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha… INUYASHA!" Kagome screams. Inuyasha was unconscious. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo HELP!"

* * *

Pretty short chapter...but It had to be. It wouldn't look right long. I am already on my next chapter. So now review. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight Within

Chapter 11

The Fight Within

Inuyasha: What the he- -? How can I be fighting like that in my head?

Kagome: Inuyasha be quiet.

Inuyasha: I sound like an idiot.

Dreamstar13: That's so mean. I made you this way. And you are critizing. (tears filled into my eyes)

Kagome: Look what you did, SIT BOY! (Thump)

Dreamstar13: Yay! Anyways, onto the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but I own the plot and how they feel in it.

* * *

"Will he be fine, Kaede?" asked the very worried hanyou/miko.

"Ye must wait. He is fighting in there." Kaede said.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is fighting his demon side for control. With demon blood that powerful, it is too much for him to handle. Therefore, we must let him be." Myoga explained.

Inside Inuyasha's head…

"You're going down!" Inuyasha swung his claws at **Inuyasha**. (bold will be demon Inuyasha). "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"**You think that weak attack would stop me? Well, you're wrong." Inuyasha **said. **"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha **hits Inuyasha right in the stomach, Inuyasha screaming in deep pain.

A while later, Tetsusaiga is now in Inuyasha's possession.

"Bet you wished you hadn't said that."

"**Really? I feel just fine now that I have this." Inuyasha **declared, his smile grinning evilly. Inuyasha soon found a sword in **Inuyasha's **possession and was shocked.

"How did you get Sounga (a: spelling?)? That sword should be in the debts of the netherworld by now."

"**Long Story short, we're in your mind, and it is in your imagination that I got Sounga in your head."** 'So, I'm battling against an imaginary sword of my old man's, huh. Well, let's see if I can stand up to it.'

"**Now then, shall we continue? I'll start, Dragon Twister!"** At that moment a twister more powerful that the Back Lash Wave was hurling towards Inuyasha.

"I knew you would start off with that." Inuyasha leaps out of the way before the deadly attack can hit.

Back with Kagome…

"I'm sensing a great demonic power emanating from Inuyasha. There's got to be some way I can help him." Kagome cried. Suddenly, Kagome starts glowing a bright blue color and is slowly teleporting away from Kaede's hut.

"What the-. AHHH!" Kagome screamed. She found herself in a dark room with a younger version of Inuyasha in front of her. 'Where am I?'

"Welcome to our mind, Kagome." said Inu (will call him Inu).

"Our?" asked Kagome.

"Yes Kagome. Our mind. The regular Inuyasha, human Inuyasha, demon Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's memories, me. Human Inuyasha and I usually are Inuyasha's conscious, but demon Inuyasha took control. We need your help to get rid of him. He's fighting Inuyasha as we speak." Inu finally finished. Just then, a shadowy figure passed by.

"Inu, what's Kagome doing here?" asked the black haired human.

"She's here to help." Inu announced.

"Baka, she'll get hurt. Do you want that?" questioned InuYasha (we'll call him that for now). Inu starts crying.

"It's ok, I want to help you guys, after all… I love you. All of you.." Kagome finished. InuYasha smiled at her, then said to follow him. They walked through what seemed like a dozen passageways. Kagome couldn't remember which way she went each time. Inu was now eating a lollipop (where did he get that?) and having a smile on his face. He noticed that Kagome was getting confused, but he always felt warm and fuzzy when ever he was near her.

"You know, whenever we tell Inuyasha to be nice to you, he always acts like a child and is always to embarrassed to admit his feelings. Such a problem." InuYasha said. Kagome stared at a door that seemed to be locked up tight.

"Why is that door locked up so?" Kagome asked.

"When the time is right, Inuyasha will open that door and fight the most powerful being he's ever fought." InuYasha said.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Only time will tell." InuYasha said. Kagome looks at him curiously, but continues walking on. Inu is shown his eyes shut tight and shivering past the door. 'I can tell he's frightened, I can sense a strong aura coming from that door. What can it be?'

* * *

OOOOOO! A mysterious door. Got ya all interested huh? Anyways review and I'll continue.


	12. Chapter 12: Help is on the Way

Chapter 12

Help is on the Way

Kagome: I am very sorry, but Dreamstar13 cannot talk for she is very tired today. Here comes the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Dreamstar13 doesn't own Inuyasha or me. She does however own this story.

* * *

Mist filled the empty head of Inuyasha's, as Kagome would call it. There was only darkness inside of his head as she walked with Inu and InuYasha. Inu was now eating his second lollipop (where does he get this stuff?) and cutely smiled at Kagome. He was like Shippo, only with Inuyasha's looks. After what seemed like forever, they were standing right in front of a door.

"This is **Inuyasha's** room. This is where they will be battling for control. You best be careful in there, Kagome." InuYasha finished in a concern voice. Kagome just stared at the door, determined to help her love out in any way. 'It is time for me to go in, but am I ready.' she thought. She shook her head and grabbed the doorknob. Suddenly, a powerful wind filled the room.

"Wait Kagome!" said the mysterious voice. "I must give you this gift before you fight Inuyasha's demon side." It was Midorioko!

"What are you doing here?" asked the curious Kagome.

"My gift to you is the Sword of Life. It will help you in your battles for evil will continue to come your way in the future."

"Wait, what kind of evil?" asked Kagome, fear in her voice.

"Only time will tell." (Everybody's saying that line now. First InuYasha, now Midorioko. Who next? The Muffin Man?) A sword soon appeared in Kagome's possession. It was shaped like the Tensaiga, but it had powers different from the Tensaiga and the Tetsuisaiga.

"It has the power to heal the innocent and destroy the evil. Both powers of the Tetsuisaiga and the Tensaiga. Only someone of pure heart may use it. Use it well Kagome. I have faith in you. If you ever need help, I will always be with you." At that, the wind vanished. Kagome glanced down at the new sword and was even more determined than before. She felt power surging through her at an unimaginable velocity. She grabbed the doorknob and entered the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha was now on one knee, breathing heavily. 'Ok sword, show me your stuff.'

"Heal!" Kagome shouted. A strange light emanated from the sword and healed Inuyasha back to health. He back flipped, just in time to dodge one of **Inuyasha's** attacks.

"Nice sword Kagome. Where did ya get it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's just say an old friend of ours gave it to me," she answered in a sly voice. 'She began to see the cascading of demonic energy and decided to slice right through it.

"Take this!" Kagome shouted fiercely as she sliced through the winds of demonic energy. What looked like the Wind Scar came rushing towards **Inuyasha**.

"What the-" said both Inuyashas. Unfortunately, **Inuyasha** managed to dodge just in time.

"**Ha! Did you really think that weak attack could kill me?"** asked **Inuyasha.**

"No, but this will. Ready Inuyasha?"

"You bet." Both of the swords began emanating demonic energy.

"Wind Scar!" shouted both Inuyasha and Kagome. The attack hit its mark.

"**No! This can't be happening."** **Inuyasha** screamed in agony. A white light began to glow as **Inuyasha** was put back into Inuyasha (sounds weird, I know). InuYasha and Inu also went into Inuyasha.

"Don't forget us Kagome!" Inu shouted with happiness in his voice.

"See you on the New Moon." InuYasha reminded. Soon, both Inuyasha and Kagome were absorbed into a very bright light. 'What is this bright light?' Both hanyous thought in unison.

They woke up to find themselves in an odd position. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha. Sure they were getting married, but it was still awkward. Blushing, they got up and went out of Kaede's hut into the sunny out doors of the Feudal Era.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Pretty good length right? Now review. If you don't know how, just hit the blue button and submit how you liked the story. 


	13. Chapter 13: Battle With my First Love

Kagome: Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

kagome9854

inuandsesshielover4ever

Taeniaea

PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m

Dark Inu Fan

shadowlights

heavens lil cherry

Rose Red2.0

Rebecca the Priestess

ladychris07

killnarakusetmefree

leons dragon

and Endevorer for reviewing.

Inuyasha: So tired.

Kagome: Inu what's wrong.

Inuyasha: So many names. We'll never get to the story.

Kagome: Then let's get to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but I do own what he does in my story.

One more thing, if you like Kikyo, I suggest you don't read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Battle With my First Love

'That scent… is it Kikyo?' Kagome stood up at the same time as Inuyasha. They looked at one another and it was decided. Time for the talk.

"Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha called, his voice sounded solemn. Kagome stared at her love. 'I know it was hard on him to face his first love. But what would he do?' All of these questions rushed through her head. They finally met Kikyo at the not unusual spot, the Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise." Kikyo unpleasantly started. "And my reincarnation none of the less."

"Kikyo, I know I promised to die with you, but I-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Splendid! Shall we leave immediately?" Kikyo asked.

"Actually, I don't love you. I never loved you, and never will. You were my first friend. That was it. We were never together." Inuyasha confessed with sadness in his voice.

"What!" Kikyo stared at Kagome with fire in her eyes. "It was her wasn't it? You don't love me because of that bit- -." Kikyo spat with ferocity

"No Kikyo. Don't blame Kagome. I'm going to have to kill you for that." he said with anger in his voice.

"Try to kill me, I'll get your hanyou mate before you can get me." Kikyo threatened, her voice rising louder than all the sounds of the forest.

"Like you could." Kagome cutted in. Both hanyous were flexing their claws, ready for battle.

"If you insist." Kikyo started off shooting a sacred arrow at Kagome. Kagome back flipped and dodge with ease. She pulled out the Sword of Life, ready to attack Kikyo when she felt a pulse coming from her sword as Midorioko came in front of her.

"Kagome, you can pick if you want to use the Sword of Life or the Bow of Heaven." Midorioko explained.

"Wait, Bow of Heaven? How do I use that?" Kagome asked.

"You must think of using your miko powers instead of you demonic powers."

"O…kay." She finished just as the battle scene came back. She focused using her miko powers into the sword and it transformed into a bow.

"What the-? The Bow of Heaven. I thought it was just a legend." Kikyo said with amazement. Inuyasha was amazed too. 'First it's a sword, now it's a bow. Wow, Kagome is more amazing as I thought. I wonder-' he shook out that last thought (what a pervert if ya know what I mean). Kagome concentrated on getting an arrow and aimed for Kikyo.

"Don't you ever, EVER touch my mate." Kagome released the powerful arrow straight at Kikyo.

"Right behind you Kagome. Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha, piercing the ground with the Tetsuisaiga. Both the sacred arrow and the Wind Scar attacked Kikyo head on.

"No! I won't lose. I won't lose!" Kikyo screamed with agony. A pile of ashes was left where Kikyo was destroyed at.

"Rest in peace Kikyo." Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome and showed his evil, yet innocent grin. She grinned back. They started back towards Kaede's village, with Kikyo's ashes in a sack.

Back at Kaede's village.

"I'm sorry Kaede, but there was nothing else we could do." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Kikyo's grave with her ashes buried under a mound of earth.

"It is alright. My sister never belonged in this world, and she will be at peace in the other world. It is best that she is gone rather than her staying amongst the living." Kaede said, her voice filled with sadness.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, you think that Kikyo's death will affect me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have had Kagome here. Naraku, on the other hand, I would have to give gratitude for (WHAT! THANK NARAKU?)."

"Inuyasha, what do you mean, thanking Naraku." asked Miroku.

"If it wasn't for him and his dirty tricks, I would have been with Kikyo and be human, instead of being with Kagome and staying what I've lived all my life as, a hanyou with my hanyou mate (awwwwwwwwwww)." Inuyasha finished his romantic speech just as Kagome put her lips on his.

"Can you two get a room?" asked Sango.

"Now Sango, why don't we go-" Miroku was interrupted by a slap. "My dear Sango, how could you possibly think that after I made my oath."

"Oath?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind that Inuyasha. I'll tell you later." Kagome answered. 'Aww, Mama and Papa are getting along better. Wait, did I just call Inuyasha Papa? He must be growing on me.' Shippo thought.

"Mama, Papa, can we eat now?" Shippo asked innocently. 'I wonder if it will work.'

"You little runt I- wait, did you just call me Papa?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong? You and Mama are going to be mates. So, doesn't that mean you're my Papa?" Shippo asked, a sweet smile on his face.

"I guess. Come on, we'll catch some fish and give your Mama a break." Inuyasha answered.

"Thank you boys." Kagome said sweetly.

"I'll race you Papa. On your marks, get set, GO!" Shippo yelled, sprinting towards the lake.

"Hey, no fair!" called Inuyasha as he leapt towards the lake. 'Just like brothers.' Kagome thought. She looked to the sky as she was thinking of the wedding coming in a few months. Wait, what! The wedding.

"Oh no! The wedding. With all this excitement I've forgotten all about it. Sango!" Kagome started running towards the hut.

* * *

So, did ya like it? It's a lot longer that usual. Sorry all of you Kikyo fans, but she needed a better way of life. I'm **_so_** sorry. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: Shoot, the Wedding

Dreamstar13: Hi everyone! How are you all doing. Hope you like this next chapter.

Inuyasha: Feh, it's just another chapter. What's to get so worked up about.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: AUGH! (Thump)

Dreamstar13: Thanks Kagome! It is very hard coming up with chapters. I really like just reading other people's stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome, but I can dream, can I?

* * *

Chapter 14

Shoot, the Wedding

Inuyasha stared at his soon to be mate, Kagome. She was dashing crazily around the room, putting this there and that here. Only a few months till the wedding, and she had to pick a bridesmaid, Inuyasha needed to pick a best man, they needed a ring bearer and a flower girl, and… all of these things were running through her head as she continued running around. Inuyasha was still as calm as ever.

"How can you be so calm, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Well, with you running around, what else could I do?" Inuyasha smirked his evil, innocent grin. He got up and went to the Sacred Tree. He sat there, waiting for something to happen.

'Hi Inuyasha!' 'Maybe I shouldn't have thought of you.' (Speaking with his good conscience) 'So, your wedding coming up, eh?' 'Yeah, what of it.' 'Did you tell Kagome about what youkai do to their mates?' '…' 'I'll take that as a no.' 'Look, it is harder than it looks. I need to decide when to tell her and think on how she will react.' 'Wow, you have gotten smarter since I last talk to you. Maybe demon-inu was better than I expected…' 'WHAT! You mean the one that wanted to kill Kagome!' 'I'm kidding. Sheesh, you can't even take a joke.'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, concern in her voice. 'I better go talk to her now.' Inuyasha thought.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do we pick a best man for you if you don't know anyone in the present?" Kagome asked. 'Is that it?' Inuyasha thought, annoyed from this question.

"I'll pick Sota for the present, the pervert for the feudal." Inuyasha finished.

"Must you always refer to me as 'the pervert'?" Miroku asked (did anyone noticed that the description of this week's episode spelled Miroku, Mirku? It is so funny.).

"You may have made an "oath", but that name, the pervert, suits you. Your fault for always flirting with other girls. " Inuyasha replied.

"Then, I'll pick Ayumi for the present, Sango for the feudal. Oh, Shippo can come to the present with us then." Kagome said, delight in her voice.

"How can Shippo come?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I brought him home once. All you need is a strand of hair from either me or you, Inuyasha, but since we are having two, Sango and Miroku should just relax and wait for us." Kagome said, showing her evil grin.

"What? But Kagome-"

"No buts Sango." Kagome finished. "Come along Shippo, Inuyasha. We need to make plans in the present."

Back in the present…

"Wow! What does this do?" asked one curious kitsune.

"Shippo! Don't touch that! That's my PS3 (or was it PSX?)!" shouted an overly protected of his games, Sota. "It's brand new. You can't touch it… unless you can beat me in a game with it." Sota finished his sentence evilly.

"You're on!" shouted Shippo. They began playing a game based off the feudal era (talk about coincidence). Shippo was a little fox demon and Sota was a demon slayer who looked almost identical to Kohaku. Kagome thought of the disappearance of Kohaku, Sango's dear brother. The little fox demon had a close resemblance to Shippo and almost had the same attacks it only had illusions and fox fire, no Kokoro no Kizu (Heart Scar for those of you who don't know Japanese). In the end, Shippo surprisingly won.

"No fair, rematch!" Sota yelled. They played the game over and over, with Shippo constantly winning.

"How are you so good?" asked Sota.

"Well, I am a fox demon myself you know." Shippo proudly bragged. 'Oh.' Sota thought.

'The wedding is I only a few months, how could I tell Kagome about 'that'.' Inuyasha thought, worried thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Hoped you like this chapter. It is pretty long. Hoped you liked it. Now then, review!


	15. Chapter 15: Mark?

Dreamstar13: Now then, for those of you who have been asking about the traditional marking of demons, I posted this chapter for that.

Kagome: Marking?

Dreamstar13: You'll see Kagome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but I have a right to use him on this site...right?

* * *

Chapter 15

Mark?

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said.

"Sure, but make it fast." Kagome said, her voice speeding through her sentence.

"Umm… I don't know how to say this, but in the rules of us youkai, we have to mark our mates."

"Mark? How do you mark?" Kagome asked.

"I have to bite your neck so other youkai know that you are mine." Inuyasha explained.

"So that means you have to mark me during one of the ceremonies?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. During the Feudal Era wedding." Inuyasha said. Kagome touched her neck, wondering if the "marking" will hurt.

"Papa, you aren't going to hurt Mama, are you?" asked Shippo.

"Papa? Mama? You had children before marrying?" Kagome's mother asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome started blushing.

"No, I am their adopted son." Shippo explained.

"Oh, I was hoping for an actual grandchild. Grandpa would have a great grandchild." This made Kagome and Inuyasha blush even more. Sota could tell this and tried to change the subject.

"Hey Shippo, you want to play games?" Sota asked.

"YEAH!" Shippo yelled racing Sota back to the game.

"They sure act like brothers." Kagome said.

"Yeah, soon, Shippo will have little brothers or sisters to play with." Inuyasha said with a calm voice. "Uh, I mean…"

"I think I know what you mean." Kagome said, blushing.

"Mama! Sota cheated!" yelled the young kitsune.

"No I didn't!" the young 11 year old boy yelled (considering the fact that it was 3 years later and Sota was probably like eight at that time).

'More headache? I can't stand it.' Inuyasha walked away as Kagome tried to settle the conflict.

* * *

Sorry it was pretty short. Can't think of anythig right now. Hope you enjoyed. Now press the blue button and review. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding

Dreamstar13: It is time!

Time to pull out a review from my very large review box!

This is from PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m. It reads:

o great chapter i luved it! i cant wait 4 the next chapter! and oh ya hes going to get lots of headaches when he has their own kids..hehe i cant wait till then  
Tootalz-MIcael:P

Well, that may be true. Inuyasha doesn't like Shippo as much as the rest of us do. He might like his kids better though... but imagine all those dirty diapers. NEXT ONE! This one is from kagome9854. It reads:

Great chapter.I like that Inuyasha told Kagome about the marking.Cant wait till next chapter.Please write soon.Bye.

Well, I had to, or else all of you would think it's wierd that a demon didn't have to mark his/her mate. Well, that's it for the very large review box. I am going to go kill some demons while you guys continue reading. Oh don't worry, I'll be fine (I start cracking my knuckles and showing my claws) as a dog hanyou, I must stay in shape. GTG! HERE"S MY FIRST PREY OF THE NIGHT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but I own everything else. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Chapter 16

Wedding

Kagome looked down the aisle. It was that time. The time for her to be married to Inuyasha. She was really nervous. 'It seems like yesterday when we defeated Naraku.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha stood beside the Sacred Tree and Grandpa. He was wearing a tuxedo. 'Sota was right, I do hate it.'

Flashback 

"_Come on Inuyasha. Put the freakin tuxedo on!" Kagome yelled, angered by Inuyasha's stupidity. _

"_No way am I putting on that suit. It is too tight!" Inuyasha yelled back._

"_SIT! (Thump!). Sota, help Inuyasha put on his suit." Kagome called out._

_End of Flashback_

He looked at the many chairs and saw three squawking girls squawking about how exciting it is to be at Kagome's wedding. He put his hand on the black cap he was wearing for the celebration, since he had to cover up his ears. 'Are those girls freaking loud. I have a hat on and I can still hear what they are saying.'

'It looks like all the talking is making Inuyasha nervous.' Kagome thought as she peeked at the thing people stand behind during speeches where her grandpa stood behind. 'Well, it's time.'

The music started playing as she walked down the aisle. She was in her kimono that she got from Inuyasha and a nice veil to cover her ears. It was the right occasion because sakura blossoms began falling from the trees.

After all the speeches Grandpa says and the rings have been given out, they locked their lips together.

After all of that "boring" celebration (to Inuyasha it was boring), Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes to the family and head off down back into the well.

Back in the Feudal Era

Miroku stood at the foot of the Sacred Tree as he prepared the ceremony. Sango had told Miroku about a "twist" having to be added for the two hanyous. Just as Inuyasha and Kagome climb out of the well, everyone is waiting for them. Including an unexpected visitor.

"Sesshomaru, what the he- - are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned, angered that his half brother was here.

"Silence Inuyasha. I am here to see my future sister in law's ceremony. Not for you. I count your mate more as a sister than you as a brother."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. (Funny huh?) They soon stared at each other, anime lightning flashing in between their eyes as they had a glaring contest. 'Sigh These two will never learn.' Kagome thought.

The ceremony started with the wedding vows. (Here comes the twist.)

"Inuyasha, mark Kagome right here." Miroku pointed after being told by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha bit into Kagome. 'I feel all tingly.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha then cleaned the wound and kissed her as everyone cheered (well, except for Sesshomaru and Jaken of course).

The ceremony was over and Kagome and Inuyasha were finally together. They walked towards their newly built hut (made by Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha) near the well and sacred tree and settled in with Shippo living with them.

* * *

Well, what did ya think? I know, I know. I didn't put Kagome marking Inuyasha too. But why should I? She wasn't hanyou, half-demon, all her life. Now then, review! I still don't know what to write next, so give me some suggestions. (Please don't include any lemons to your ideas. I am not that sick of a person. Sorry for those of you who wanted a lemon.) 


	17. Chapter 17: What About Sango and Miroku?

Chapter 17

What About Sango and Miroku?

A shadowy figure walked across the room.

: Hi. My name is Kaori. I am a part of Dreamstar13 that is deep inside of her. Most of the stories in her head have me in them. SO you could say I am the real concious of hers. Besides her images of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Dreamstar13:That's right.

(Description of Kaori. balck hair, black dog ears, claws and fangs, the only difference between me and her is that she has amber eyes.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but I do own Kaori, my other half.

* * *

"Sango…"

"Yes Miroku?" Sango asked. They were now sitting on a hill where they were gazing at the full moon in the sky.

"I wanted to ask you…"

"What is it?" she cut off, her eyes staring innocently into his.

"I wanted to ask you this for a long time, ever since Inuyasha and Kagome were together." Miroku said. It had been over a month since Inuyasha and Kagome were married, or mated. Sango already knew what Miroku was asking, but continued listening.

"Remember that while ago when I asked you to bear my child and you said yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, since we have defeated Naraku, will you take up my request?"

"Yes!" Sango cried. He took his chance (not in a perverted way) and kissed her.

Nearby, there stood three shadowy figures.

"I told you they would get together." the girl hanyou said.

"Feh. So what?" the boy hanyou said.

"Why am I here again?" the kitsune asked.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you alone." Kagome said as she looked at the young couple in the clearing.

"I am not that little anymore, _Mama_." he smirked like Inuyasha at that last part.

"You know, you are a lot like your father." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I am like _Papa_." Shippo smirked again.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said giving him a knoogie.

"Ow, hey Papa. Cut it out." Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said softly and sweetly. Thud!

Sango and Miroku looked at the bushes. 'Did I just hear a "sit" command?' Sango and Miroku thought. They went toward the bushes and found a "sat" Inuyasha, a giggling Kagome, and a happy Shippo.

"So, you were sneaking around again." Miroku said.

"So, when's the wedding?" Kagome asked, eyeing the couple.

"I don't know, but it will probably be soon." Miroku smirked, making Sango giggle. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the couple and smiled at each other.

* * *

There's another part of Sango/Miroku for you. So review this pretty short chapter. 


	18. Chapter 18: Years Later

Dreamstar13: Hi everyone. How have you all been?

Hope you are all ready cause the story is back.

Kaori: Feh, just get on with the story. (She's just like Inuyasha.)

Dreamstar13: Ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Kaori. So...HA. I may use her in my story.

Chapter 18

Years Later

It had been two years since they defeated Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome watched Shippo as he went off to catch a butterfly. Kagome continued looking at her two men, Inuyasha and Shippo. She was happy they were spending quality time at a lake.

"Hey Papa, can you sense that." Shippo asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's my stomach rumbling from starvation. What are we eating?" Shippo laughed.

"What do you want?" asked Kagome.

"How about… steak!" Shippo said, drooling over the juicy meat.

"Not if I beat you to the house!" Inuyasha called.

"You're on!" Kagome yelled, sprinting home.

"Hey, no fair!" Shippo called out, watching his parents racing off towards the house.

'This should keep my mind off of things.' Kagome thought as she continued running, trying to pass Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha still succeeded.

"I won again!" Inuyasha bragged.

"Here's your prize then." Kagome said as she leaned in to kiss him. Then she said the words sweet and calmly.

"Inuyasha. Sit boy."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud. Shippo walks through the door and pretends he was there the whole time.

"Hey, what took ya so long?" he asked.

"Oh, very funny Shippo. You know you lost, that means you have to clean the dishes."

"Aw. Mama, do I have to?" Shippo said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Don't use that voice on me young man." she laughed. Inuyasha then got up and sniffed around.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome answered.

"Your scent, it's changed. Why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome froze up when Inuyasha asked that question.

"W…w… well, I…I…" Kagome stuttered.

"Shippo, can't you smell it?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo sniffed the air in the house. "You know Papa, you're right. Mama does smell differently." (Wow, his sense of smell has improved. Do foxes have that good of noses?)

"I…I…" Kagome just continued stuttering.

"Well Kagome, I'm waiting."

"Yeah Mama, what's the news."

"I…I…"

"Spit it out, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" This time, Inuyasha hit the ground harder than before.

"Mama, you can't keep it a secret forever. We'll soon find out. And you know it. So, you might as well tell us." Shippo reasoned with her.

"I...I..."

"Come on Mama!"

"Can I have a moment alone first."

"Youhaveuntilthesubdueingspellwearsoff. Then,youhavetotelluswhatthe he- - iswrongwithyouandwhyyourscenthaschanged." Inuyasha muffled.

"What? I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said.

'Oh man. How am I supposed to tell them."

* * *

What could Kagome be keeping a secret from the boys? Where's Miroku and Sango? Find out in the next chapter of The Life After the Story! oh, and please review. 


	19. Chapter 19: Another Tiny Confession

Dreamstar13: It's time! Kaori bring out the large review box!

Kaori: Feh, why do I got to do all the dirty work.

Dreamstar13: Because I control you. (Kaori sweat drops.)

And the first review is from chapter 18 from... bushes283. It reads:

She's pregnant, she's pregnant.

You're right. Kagome is pregnant. But you have to read to find out how Inuyasha finds out. Here's the next one. It's from chapter 16 from... inuandsesshielover4ever. It reads:

thats awesome about fluffy bein there and sayin that kagome was more of a sister than inuyasha was a brother! that was awesome!lol! well update soon!  
..tee hee

Well, wouldn't you think Kagome, a mature person, closer to you as family than Inuyasha. Well, that's Sesshomaru for you. Now onto the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... and never ever will.

* * *

Chapter 19

Another Tiny Confession

Inuyasha was still subdued to the floor when Sango, Miroku, and Sakura (their daughter) arrived. Sakura was 2 years old and can already lift up hiraikotsu (wow, she's strong).

"Hi Sango, hi Miroku, hi Sakura." Kagome said. Shippo ran after Sakura and went to go spar her. (Now than think about it, who would win, Shippo or Sakura? In your reviews, try guessing and I'll put it in my next chapter.)

"Kagome! Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do." Sango said grabbing her hand and rushing off to the hot springs. "You boys stay here and take care of Shippo and Sakura."

"Wait, Sango!" Miroku yelled, but was too late. They were already gone in a flash.

"Don'ttellme…" Inuyasha muffled, still stuck in the ground, and soon getting up.

"Yes Inuyasha, we are stuck with (gulp) Sakura and Shippo." the sweet innocent children turned with evil grins at what they should do. They decided to continue sparring with Miroku and Inuyasha in the middle of it, receiving double the pain.

Back with Kagome and Sango…

"So, I see you're pregnant Kagome."

"Shh. Sango, not that loud."

"Oh, I get it, you haven't told Inuyasha yet."

"I know that it is wrong, but what am I to do."

"There's nothing else to do, but to tell him. And of course Shippo. Shippo needs to know he will have a little brother or sister."

"Yeah, you're right." She laughed at the thought of Shippo having a younger sibling.

"It's so different now that Miroku isn't a pervert." Kagome said, changing the subject.

"I like it better this way. Now he can't peak at us in the bath."

"Don't you think this seems too good to be true?"

"Yes, but the monk has changed. My husband is better than that."

"So, how's Sakura?"

"She's doing very well. She's already slain her first demon." Sango said proudly. "And how's Shippo?"

"He's a stronger demon than the Shippo we used to know."

"True."

"Should we be heading back now?"

"Maybe. Miroku and Inuyasha are probably tired from Sakura and Shippo. Now imagine three children. A youkai, a demon slayer, and one that isn't even known yet. They'll have their hands full." They both started giggling at the thought.

"Come on. Let's go."

When they got back, they saw two tired dads and two still sparring deadly children.

"No winner yet?" Kagome asked.

"No…huff… not yet…huff." Miroku answered.

"So, you two okay?" Kagome asked.

"I've …huff…felt…huff…better." Inuyasha said. "So, are you going to tell us now?"

"Yes, I'll tell you. You see," she started, "I'm pregnant." She looked at Inuyasha to see what his expression would have been, but she saw pure delight in the hanyou's eyes.

"Really? I'm going to be an actual father! No offense Shippo." Inuyasha yelled.

"None taking, Papa. You are going to be a bil..biola… what is that again?" Shippo asked.

"Biological?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, that's right. A biological Dad." Shippo smirked. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I intend to win this battle."

"You're not gonna win Shippo." said the small little voice of Sakura's as she raised her hiraikotsu.

"Bring it." Shippo said as he raised his new tankens and continued the fight.

* * *

So, can you guess who wins? Oh, and if you didn't know, tankens mean daggers. Now that all of you know, review. 


	20. Chapter 20: A Bit OverProtected

Dreamstar13: Over 50 reviews! I'm so happy. (squeals with joy). I just have to thank all of you...but because of the long list and the time I'm wasting and the boredom I'm making, let's just continue.

Kaori: Feh, can we just get it on.

Dreamstar13: Sit.

Kaori (thud): What the! How the he...

Dreamstar13: Kaori!

Kaori: ...ck...Heck did you do that.

Dreamstar13: Look around your neck.

Kaori: The Beads of Subduction! Sh... (me glaring at her)...oot...shoot.

Dreamstar13: Not only am I a hanyou dog youkai, but I am also a priestess (at least in here I am. and in my dreams!). So after that entertaining portion of the story. Please **_sit_** (thud) and enjoy reading this chapter of... The Life After the Story (not the best title in the world, but oh well.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... but I do own 'sit' (thud) because I use it on my counter part. YAY! Oh, and find out who won the contest for those of you who placed bets against each other. Since I;m the author I can't bet. So, unlucky me. And if you want to make it more exciting make the first sentence at the bottom of the screen and scroll down slowly to see who won.

* * *

Chapter 20

A Bit Over-Protected

The fight continued on until… BANG!

"The winner is… SAKURA!" Inuyasha yelled and brought his hand to Sakura's side.

"Na na. I told you I would win. Cousin Shippo can't beat me anymore."

"That's what you think, I was only going easy on you. Next time, it's hard core." he said, wiping the sweat on his head.

"You're on!"

A few days later

Kagome took a stroll around. Everything was peaceful. Everything that is except for an overprotected mate of hers following her everywhere she goes. It was fine at first, but now it was getting annoying for Kagome.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere?"

"Yeah. What if something attacks you?"

"I'm only a month pregnant Inuyasha."

"You do know that a hanyou's pregnancy is different than a human's, right?"

"It is?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock.

"Well, yeah. The female is pregnant with a baby for five months instead of nine like a normal human's. You are a hanyou after all." Inuyasha explained.

"Which is why I said I can protect myself."

"But Kagome –"

"No buts."

"Can Shippo at least go with you?" Kagome thought about it then answered him.

"Ok. I'll let Shippo come with me."

A few more days later…

"Mama, you're okay, right?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, why?" Kagome replied in concern.

"I can hear my brother/sister growling."

"Really? How come I can't?"

"Papa says that a female hanyou/youkai cannot sense these things when pregnant." Shippo explained.

"Wow. I have a lot I don't know about." Kagome than picked up a scent.

"What is it Mama?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, but can't you smell that?"

Shippo sniffed around. "Yeah, you're right. I think it's a demon."

'Oh sh- -, I forgot my sword at home.' Kagome thought.

"Don't worry Mama, I'll protect you." Shippo reassured.

"Shippo, be careful."

"Take this, Heart Scar (Kokoro no Kizu) (yeah I know that it is Shippo's special bite attack, but he decided to change it (or at least, I did)!" Out of his daggers (I like to call them takens) came a demonic energy. Shippo struck the ground and out came a fiery light that looked like a kitsune (fox). It hit the demon, but who knew that the demon could regenerate.

"It's hopeless to win with such puny attacks." the voice started. "I will kill you and your pups."

"In your dreams!" shouts a voice from the trees. Out comes Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar hits the demon, but the demon just regenerates it self.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, concerned of his mate's health.

"I'm fine…HEY! YOU FOLLOWED ME, DIDN'T YOU!"

"Uhhh…" Inuyasha started.

"Sit Boy!" Thud..

"Twoyearswe'retogetherandyoustillhaven'ttakentheseblastedbeadsoff." Inuyasha muffled.

"It's your fault for following me." After the spell wore off, Inuyasha handed Kagome her sword.

"You may need this." he says tossing her the Sword of Life.

"Ok, eat this. WIND SCAR!" the hanyous shouted in unison. It struck its mark, but it regenerated again.

"You can't defeat me." it started collecting demonic energy.

"Inuyasha, I'm sensing something from this demon." Kagome said.

"What is it?"

"It has something of a structure like Naraku's."

"WHAT! Naraku! Now I'm really going to kill you for being him." Inuyasha yelled at the demon.

"Inuyasha, am I ready for "It"?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let's do it. Shippo, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Backlash Wave!" The family of three shouted who could of known that not only Kagome could, but Shippo could do the Bakuryuuha (Backlash Wave). It attacked the place to kill the demon, the spider shaped birthmark on its back.

"You may have killed my body, but my soul still lives on. Prepare to die." he started lunging towards Kagome.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Get down!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed her out of the way and was the target instead.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha screamed in agony and pain. His blood sputtered around his body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She felt anger rushing towards her as she dropped her sword. Her demon blood rushed over her. Her eyes turned a deep crimson red, purple stripes appeared underneath her eyes. Her fangs and claws grew longer and sharper.

"You shall die for hurting my mate!" Kagome yelled leaping towards the demon. Inuyasha, wincing from pain, watched in awe as his mate continued slashing back and forth at the demon. 'Now I know what it feels to watch someone fight like that. It is kinda scary. I better stop her before her demon blood controls her. But how?'

"Inuyasha, take Kagome's sword and bring it to her." It was Midorioko.

"Midorioko, but how?"

"Never mind that. Take that sword and give it to Kagome."

"If you say so." Getting up, Inuyasha picked up the Sword of Life and pinned Kagome down after she obliterated the demon. He put her sword into her hand and kissed her. She returned the kiss. They didn't stop until they needed air (they had a make out session... of course when Shippo wasn't looking).

"So, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing much. I got hurt, you dropped your sword, you turned full demon, you destroyed that demon, and I got you back to normal. Yep, that's it."

"Wait, I turned full demon! Weird." Kagome said.

"Just keep your sword with you from now on, Mama." Shippo said.

"Ok, let's go home." Kagome said. "And you better not follow me anymore Inuyasha. Or else you will be getting a lot of sits." (Thud) Inuyasha had just been sat unnoticed by Kagome.

"Whythehe- -didyousitme?"

"You deserved it for not trusting me on my own."

"IfIwasn'there, youwouldhavebeendeadonlyhavingShippowithyou. Youandthepupneedgoodprotection." he muffled. "Bytheway…" he started then getting up, "is the pup growling?"

Kagome looked at him and didn't know what to answer.

"How should I know? You are the one that told Shippo that I can't sense these things."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Inuyasha said. "The pup must be angry with that demon, or else it would have just slept through it."

"Hey Inuyasha, can you smell what gender the baby is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but you have to wait 2-3 months before I can tell you." 2-3 MONTHS!' Kagome thought.

* * *

I'm not sure, but how many of you want the pup to be either a boy or girl. Personally, I'm thinking of making it a girl, but I want to hear what you have to say about that. Now then, send in your votes and review. And for those of you who picked Sakura, CONGRATULATIONS! And, this should be the longest chapter I have made, considering the fact that I added a full demon Kagome. Hoped you all enjoyed. 


	21. Chapter 21: 2 Months Later

Dreamstar13: Hi everyone.Thank you all for reviewing. It is time for the Review Box! KAORI!

Kaori: What the heck do you want. (Holding giant box on back.) This thing is heavy. Please lay off the reviews.

Dreamstar13: Don't listen to her. Please continue reviewing.

Kaori: Why the heck do I have to do this?

Dreamstar13: Because, I SAID SO! Besides, it is my story... and you are in no position to say anything about it (I point to the Beads of Subduction).

Kaori: GRRR... Fine (she sets it down). There, happy?

Dreamstar13: No, sit. (Thud) That's for the attitude I got. Alright, this first review is from PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m from chapter 20. It reads:

GREAT CHAPTER! luved it! maby twins lik a boy and girl..idk i cant wait 4 the next chapter! so update soon!  
Tootalz-Micael:P

You know, you may be right. Alright next one. This one is from inuandsesshielover4everiwalkincircles16 (an annonymous reviewer)from chapter 19. It reads:

omg thats soo funny! im gonna keep this review short cuz im suppose to be doin homework!lol!but that would be awesome if sakura won no offense to her but shippo my be scrawny but he's still a demon! and i thought that inuyasha would have a much larger reaction than that... like needing to think stuff like that... thinkin like he is gonna be a way better fater thatn his own and stuff like that... well post plz!  
..tee hee  
ps thnx 4 includin me in the review box (is kaori supposed to be inuyasha's kid or sumthin? he says feh like him and seems to complain!lol)

I know that Inuyasha should have been shocked, but come on. A man waiting for two years to have children. Wouldn't you be ready by then? Now then, on to the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but Kaori is my (Kaori glares at me)...err... other half. Yeah. Other half. Whew...

* * *

Chapter 21

2 Months Later

"Yawn Morning Inuyasha. Morning Shippo." sounded the voice of a tired pregnant hanyou/miko.

"Morning Mama." Shippo said. He had just gotten up and was wearing the cloth of the water rat kimono. It was a blue kimono identical to Inuyasha's (what? He could have grown). And because it is the cloth of the water rat, he can swim in the water easier and he can't drown and can breath under water. (Just to tell you, I made this up. I don't even know there is a water rat.)

"Just a few more minutes Kags." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned over in bed. He was at the edge of the bed when Kagome thought of the ultimate idea.

"Don't call me Kags, and sit boy." Thud! Inuyasha had slipped off the bed and fell face first onto the floor.

"Whythehe- - didyoudothatforKagome?" Inuyasha muffled (isn't it funny!).

"Watch your mouth. The baby could have heard you."

"It's gotta learn some time." Inuyasha got up and yelled. Kagome then snapped.

"Can you tell what gender the baby is now?"

"Sure, let's see…" Inuyasha sniffed around Kagome, giving her the uneasy feeling.

"This is odd."

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"The scent, it's stronger than a usual hanyou baby's. Plus, it has both the scent of a male and female."

"Meaning?"

"You're probably having…twins!" Inuyasha was very surprised. He was expecting responsibility for one child (not including Shippo), but TWO! How could he do all that? (There, I added the surprised father part. Happy? He wasn't surprised cause he was ready for _one_ child.)

"TWINS!" Kagome screamed. She started getting jumpy and hopped with glee. After all, she was having _two_ of Inuyasha's children (in a good way, of course).

"So, I'm having a brother and a sister! Neat-o!" Shippo yelled. 'He's been hanging around Sota too much.' Kagome thought.

"I have to tell Sango!" Kagome yelled bolting out of there to go to Sango and Miroku's hut. Inuyasha just fell back into bed and stared at the ceiling.

'So, Inuyasha. Twins huh? You gonna be an even bigger father. Congratulations.' InuYasha (human Inuyasha: InuYasha: the conscious, remember?) said.

'I need to think.' Inuyasha said.

'Don't worry. Anything you think, I will automatically hear, so just tell me.' InuYasha said.

'I was expecting only one life I have to take care of, but now I'm responsible for two. What if I can take care of only one of them and the other feels neglected or dies.' Inuyasha say in full blow depression.

'How can you say that? The great almighty Inuyasha saying that. Lord of the Western Lands. Ok maybe not but you are a Prince. Remember the proposition Sesshomaru said?'

'Yeah, if he gets too sick, he want me to be Lord of the Western Lands and Kagome Lady of the Western Lands. That sounds a whole a- - lot easier than this.'

'Please, taking care of a whole land is easier than two kids?'

'Yup!'

'Well, I better give you time to sniff the air.'

'Why?'

'It's the New Moon tonight.'

'Oh yeah. Well, later.' Inuyasha got up and walked towards Shippo.

"Hello ya little runt."

"Don't call me that Papa." Shippo said sternly, making himself look taller.

"'Whimper' Why? I haven't called you that in so long." Inuyasha smirked. "So, you're taking this in a whole lot well."

"Duh. I mean a little brother and sister to play with. Isn't that the coolest?" Shippo grinned. 'Yup, he has been hanging out with Sota too long.' Inuyasha thought.

"You and Mama are connected. You two can tell each other's emotions. Be careful Papa. I've known you long enough. Don't let her find out about your emotions." Shippo said wisely. "Oh and by the way, for calling me little runt I have to get you back, _Inuyasha_."

"It has been too long since you called me that." Inuyasha and Shippo both smirked at each other and then started full blow laughing.

Back with Kagome…

"Sango! Guess what, guess what!" Kagome hopped like a child.

"What? What?" Sango asked as she gave a piece of candy Kagome gave her to Sakura (maybe a bad idea Sango).

"I'm having twins!" Kagome practically screamed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sango shouted. As the two girls were screaming, Sakura was eating a lollipop (go lollipops that spin. Like the one Shippo eats. They're so cool!).

Back with Inuyasha and Miroku…

"So Inuyasha, what are you getting for Kagome for her birthday this year?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Last year I got her a kimono, but I want to get something from her time this year."

"Good idea. Now you have to make sure Kagome doesn't know about it."

'Good thing Kagome taught me about her time for about half a year. And that Kagome's mother gave me a cell phone. Just in case you know.' Inuyasha thought. (Whoa…Inuyasha and a cell phone? Maybe we shouldn't go there.)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

Back with Kagome...

Kagome looked back and headed towards her mate's voice.

"Bye Sango." Kagome said with delight in her voice. She ran as fast as she could to her mate's voice. "I'm here."

"Eight seconds, not bad." Inuyasha praised (and he knows time? Wow!). "I was wondering, do you want to go back to your time for a while?"

"Sure. I need to stock up on more Ramen and other groceries. And candy." Kagome added getting Shippo all hoppy.

"Alright, Shippo stay here with Sango and Miroku. Your mama and I will be right back."

"Okay! Have fun!" Shippo yelled as he ran to go sparring with Sakura (again? Hasn't he learned that he lost?).

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said as he started sprinting towards the well.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Another chapter done. Another day for more reviews. So, review! 


	22. Chapter 22: A Gift For A Loved One

Dreamstar13: hi guys. It's the night of the new moon (now hasshorter black hair, still chocolate brown eyes, no fangs or claws, and regular human ears) and I feel happy and sad. One, duh, it's the night of the new moon. All hanyous hate it. Two, because I have tests coming up. I'm happy because this is when I pick on Kaori the most.

Kaori: No you don't (she is now having the same length of black hair, human ears, no claws or fangs, and violet eyes).

Dreamstar13: Sit Girl. (Thud) Now then, I need the first review Kaori.

Kaori: Alrightalready, it'soverthereonthetable.

Dreamstar13: Can you get it?

Kaori: Ahem!

Dreamstar13: Well sorry. This is from Miss VamPyress from chapter 21. It reads:

Wow, this is an awsome story! I just read like all 21 chapters in a row, no-stop! Anyways, I read some of the reviews saying some people wanted a boy, and some a girl; so I'm glad you made twins. Oh, and, one question. What was up with Inu in the earlier chapters. I mean, it was funny, but also very weird/strange at the same time. Lol. Well, keep up the awsome work, and update soon!

Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and he was in fights with his demon side. Next review. This one is from kagome9854 from chapter 21. It reads:

Great chapter.I like that Kagomes having twins.I wonder what they will look like.I wonder what Inuyasha is getting Kagome for her birthday.Cant wait till next chapter.Please write soon.Bye.

You'll have to wait and see. I've been spelling Souta wrong for most of my chapters. I spelled it Sota instead of Souta. Please forgive me (I'm so emotional on these nights, I HATE IT!)..Now then, on with the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but Kaori is... (Kaori glares)...my other half. That's it.

* * *

Chapter 22

A Gift For a Loved One

They felt the bluish light surrounded the couple as Inuyasha and Kagome went through the well. 'I think I'm feeling sick again.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha noticed Kagome had started turning green, so he picked her up and rushed her into the house so that she could hurl.

'She's so sick, I'm starting to come down with a stomach ache (meaning the awful scent of throw up).' Inuyasha thought while wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oka-san! I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome continued feeling ill after being in the bathroom with her 2-month (4 month is what it apparently looked like) pregnant stomach. She walked over to Souta and watched him play games. (Souta should be 13 right now. Souta and Kagome have an age difference of about 7 years. And when Kagome was 18, Souta was 11. So, two years later, Kagome is 20 and Souta is 13. Does it make sense?)

"How are you feeling Kagome?" asked Souta. After going through life science, Sota knew what Kagome was going through. Strange, but yes, he knew.

"I'm fine, but I could be better." Kagome answered weakly. 'Being pregnant must really take a lot out of sis.' Sota thought.

"I'm going out!" came the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Inuyasha was sporting a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a red cap.

"Where are you going?" Kagome questioned.

"You'll see, later." Inuyasha answered before dashing out of there, quick. Souta already knew what Inuyasha was doing. He also knew what Kagome was going to do before she put on her coat.

"Here sis. Let me come with you." Sota offered. 'I got to get Inuyasha some time. After all, he is my idol and my older brother.'

"Thanks Souta." Kagome said as she walked out the door and getting into spy formation. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Souta thought as he picked up his cell and instant messaged the 'extra cell' that was with Inuyasha.

Back with Inuyasha…

'Instant message sound (ringing twice)' Inuyasha checks the 'extra cell' and finds a message from Souta. (Note: These IM names are fake. They are _not_ real.)

'S. Higurashi Demon-Slayer: Inuyasha, Kagome is following, what should I do?'

'Hanyou/Miko: Kagome and I are connected. Tell her she shouldn't be out in her condition and I'll back you up.'

'S. Higurashi Demon-Slayer: If you say so.'

Back with Sotua and Kagome…

"Hey Kagome, you don't look so well. Why don't we go home?" Sota asked.

"But, I feel fine…" Kagome answered.

With Inuyasha…

'I'm sorry I have to do this Kagome…'Inuyasha thought, closing his eyes. He concentrates his energy, then opens it and says, "Crash!"

Back with Kagome…

"Uh!" Kagome is now holding her head. 'I feel dizzy.' "You're right Souta, I don't feel okay. I probably do need to go home."

"Okay!" Souta says with a smile. 'Whoa! How did Inuyasha do that? I'll have to ask him later.' Sota thought (you guys will find out in later chapters about this). Kagome and Sota slowly went back home. Kagome laid down on the couch as she slept through Souta playing (A/N: I don't own this) FFX.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she looked at the dark room she was standing in.

"Ha ha!" shouted some kids in the distance. They were kicking and throwing rocks at a little hanyou.

"Stop it!" shouted the little hanyou. He was wearing a red kimono and had two cute little dog-ears perched on his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in complete shock. Inu (nickname from a previous chapter) looked up at Kagome and ran towards her.

"AHH! A demon!" the kids ran for their lives when they saw Kagome (if you've forgotten, she's hanyou from the backfired wish. If not, that's good). She nearly forgotten she was hanyou, but shrunk down to Inu's size and spoke to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He sniffed after crying and nodded. "Where's your mother?"

"She's gone." Inu said quietly.

"Oh." Kagome said. She picked him up and calmed him down as she continued walking in the darkness of the area. 'Why am I thinking about this?' Kagome thought.

Back with Inuyasha…

Inuyasha gasped as a memory went through his head.

Flashback… 

"_Hey, can I play?" asked a younger version of Inuyasha._

"_No. We don't play with filthy hanyous." the children spat those last horrible words out of their mouth._

"_I am not filthy!" Inuyasha yelled. The children started kicking him and throwing rocks at him._

"_Stop it! Get the he- - off me!" Inuyasha yelled (I don't know if he cussed when he was little. Don't get mad if you think he didn't). He kicked them off and they were sent rolling across the grass. He ran as far as he could from the now pissed off village children._

End of Flashback… 

'Why was I remembering that?' Inuyasha thought. He shook the thought off and continued on towards the store.

Back with Kagome and Inu…

"So Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm traveling now so I won't get killed by humans and other demons. This was after my mother died," he quietly said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said. He cuddled up in her arms and she held him close. 'Am I seeing a memory of Inuyasha's?'

Back with Inuyasha…

"Where the he- - is it?" Inuyasha asked himself after walking for about an hour. He went to an alleyway and jumped on skyscrapers looking down on the stores until he finally found it. He landed in the alleyway next to it and walked in.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a gift for my wife." Inuyasha said, remembering what Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"What's your name?" asked the man.

"Inuyasha Taisho."

"Oh, I have it, it's right here."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said politely.

Back with Kagome…

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome yelled.

"I'm over here, Kags!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that." Kagome said with a smile.

"But I can't say your name. Kagoma." Inu said with a frown.

"That was close. It is Kagome," she laughed. They both laughed as they continued walking.

"Don't ever leave me Kagoma." Inu said as he cuddled close to her.

"I won't. But, when are you going to turn back?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm mated with you… but you are older." she explained. He looked confused at this. 'I… mated? How could I have? I'm still only 70 (that sounds weird, but he's actually 7 in demon years. The age you are now divided by 10 is what you will be). Mother may not be happy if she found out about this. Mother, I didn't know that I did it. Please forgive me.' he thought looking up to the heavens.

'He must not believe me.' Kagome thought. She looked at the locket she received from Inuyasha on her 16th birthday and got an idea.

"Here. Have this locket." Kagome said offering him the locket.

"Wow! It's shiny!" he said grasping it. "Thank you. This is the first gift I ever got that wasn't from my mother."

"Your first? Then this is your lucky day," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as light surrounded him, revealing an older Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm coming back soon. Wait for me." He said giving her a kiss on the lips as he disappeared.

"I'll wait for you, Inuyasha."

Back with Inuyasha…

'There, I told Kagome I'm coming back. All she has to do is wait two more days for her present.' Inuyasha thought as he leapt across town back home. 'Not only is this her birthday present, it is also her present for our anniversary of the day we first met present.'

He continued on home, excited on what Kagome's reaction will be.

* * *

Dreamstar13Hoped you liked it. Yawn... I guess that's about it. Kaori! Get me a soda.

Kaori: Ahem!

Dreamstar13: Geez. just because you're stuck to the floor, you have to be all crabby. Now then, review!


	23. Chapter 23: The Planning of a Party

Dreamstar13: I'm back! Kaori, bring out the box. I'm aching for a review.

Kaori: Here it is.

Dreamstar13: You seem nicer than usual.

Kaori (with her death glare): Just take it.

Dreamstar13: Ok, ok. This review is from bushes283 from chapter 22. It reads:

No offense but it always makes me mad when people mistake InuYasha's age. He's 15 years old not counting the 50 years pinned on the tree, he ages the same way humans do. Rumiko Takahashi said so on a interview.

Sorry, I didn't know that. I'm just going by movie three's response of him being born the day his father died **_200_** years age. (Now with a chalk board behind her and a stick in her hand. She hits the stick against the board.) He looks about 15-20, so if you take off the 50 years of the tree, according to my mathematical chart, he would be 15 in demon years, 150 in human years. If you count it, he would be 20 in demon years, 200 in human years. Check movie three for the details of **_200_** years ago. Oh, and I didn't know about that interview, so don't chew me out. This next review is from PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m from chapter 22. It reads:

hehe so cute. And thatz rite her birthday is the day they meet..thatz so cute and hes giving her the ring! AW i cant wait 4 the next chapter so PLEASE update soon K!  
Tootalz-Micael

(Grins evily) Who ever said it was going to be a ring? He just talked to a man. Never said anything about a ring. I feel happy and am shoing everyone yet another review. This one is from inuandsesshielover4ever from chapter 22. It reads:

wow thats a cute chapter...but im a little confused tho how did inuyasha get her to fall in to a dream like that? was it a dream? can you answer my ?'s plz?lol post soon!  
..tee hee

Well, earlier in that chapter, it says that they, Inuyasha and Kagome, were connected. it was because they are mated and were destined to be soul mates (I never added that part.). I just want to show you all one more review (sorry for those of you who are getting annoyed).This one is from Megahan from chapter 22. It reads:

WOW Cliffy Your Pure Evil:P  
This is an awesome fan fiction!

(Grins yet again evily) Finally, someone noticed...or was I never evil before. Now that I gave you these reviews, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kaori and I (I grins innocently at Kaori) love all the reviews received by all of you... except for the flames.

* * *

Chapter 23

The Planning of a Party

"Eh?" Kagome had gotten up so quickly, she fell. 'If that was a dream… why was Inuyasha there?' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome, you're awake." Souta recalled, putting his headphones back on ((A/n I don't own any song except the ones I make up, except I haven't made one up. Random song I picked).

"It's the start of something new.

It feels so right to be here with you, yeah.

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new." Kagome was now covering her sensitive inu-hanyou (half dog demon) ears.

"Souta, stop singing!" Kagome yelled into Souta's ear.

"Ow! Lay off the yelling, sis."

"I would if you lay off the singing." The two continued arguing even when Inuyasha walked in, said yo to them, and dashed upstairs. 'I just have to hide this.' Inuyasha thought as he put the package in the place Mrs. Higurashi specifically told him to put it. 'There. Kagome will never find it.'

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO KEEP ON SINGING." Souta yelled.

"FINE! I'LL JUST GO TO YOUR PSX (or PS3) AND DELETE ALL OF YOUR FILES." Kagome screamed. Both were arguing at the top of their lungs.

"DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!"

"This is pretty weird. I guess Souta and Kagome fight as much as Kagome and me," Inuyasha mumbled.

"SOUTA! Oh, hi Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she and Inuyasha had a soft kiss. "Where were you?"

"Oh, a little bit here, and a little bit there." Inuyasha smirked.

"That's not fair. You won't tell me." Kagome pouted.

"What? I can't be a little bit naughty sometimes?" Inuyasha continued with his evil smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go puke and then continue singing." Souta called out.

"You better cover your ears, Inuyasha. Souta may be good in video games, but his singing is horrible." Kagome said.

"I heard that!" Souta yelled.

"Good!" Kagome yelled back.

"Hey, Shippo's here!" Souta shouted.

"Shippo? I thought I told you to stay home." Kagome said.

"I did…but then I got bored." Shippo explained. The conversation continued on.

Inuyasha just continued walking until he reached the TV. He may have been to the present before, but he was still unsure of everything such as how people can be in "boxes". He pressed the button and began watching the brown "box".

He kept on changing the channel…until he made it to the history channel.

"Today we are doing a special on the Feudal Era. Everybody knows that this is one of the bloodiest times. But there were also some good things. One, some humans were living at peace. Two, there were five brave warriors who fought against those who wanted the Shikon Jewels." Inuyasha's ears went up at the words "Shikon Jewels".

"Yes these five heroes, a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, a priestess, and an inu-hanyou, were traveling together to find out where all the remaining Sacred Jewels are. Most people think that the inu-hanyou and the priestess fell in love and the monk and demon slayer fell in love as well." 'You got that right' Inuyasha snorted.' "The priestess was from another world. Where? Nobody knows." 'I do… and you would never believe it.'

"Inuyasha, what are you watching?" Kagome asked, popping out from nowhere, surprising Inuyasha as well.

"Just some history thing."

"Hey, it's a Feudal Era special. I think Mom is recording it upstairs." Kagome went upstairs. Inuyasha was now blushing. 'Kagome is going to hear that report… and she will know what I've been thinking about her before the day I told her. That would really suck.' Inuyasha ran after his mate trying to stop her from hearing that report.

Two days later…

"'Yawn' Morning already." said an inu-hanyou who was very sleepy.

"Happy "Day We First Met" Anniversary." the inu-hanyou/miko shouted.

"Happy "Day We First Met" Anniversary…and happy birthday." Inuyasha added.

"Thank you." Kagome kissed him good morning and went off to wake up Shippo.

'I brought that present back with me…now where did I put it?' Inuyasha thought as he searched through the closet that Kagome's mom purchased and gave to them (you know, those closets that aren't connected to the wall. What were they called? Wardrobes?).

"Mama, here's the present I'm giving to you." Shippo said giving her a wrapped box.

"Thank you, but I'll open it a little later." Kagome assured him.

"Kagome! Don't we need to start cooking before everyone comes over?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cook? Oh no! I forgot all about that!" Kagome ran into the kitchen and frantically started cooking all the dishes from her time. Including, Inuyasha's favorite. Ramen.

"Don't worry about the cake!" Inuyasha yelled while running towards the well.

"Ok!" Kagome yelled as she continued cooking everything she was planning to cook (I would just want to give a moment to everyone. Doesn't this remind you of that episode called Battle with the Dried Up Youkai at the Cultural Festival? Or was it called something else? Sorry bout that. Back to the story). Inuyasha jumped into the well and ran into the house.

"Inuyasha! I made the cake you and Kagome wanted. Double chocolate with chocolate chips and chocolate chip and Oreo cookies on top chocolate (starts drooling)." Kagome's mom said as she placed a large, and I mean, **LARGE** cake onto the table. It was beautifully made with chocolate flowers and cookies on top. (A/n: Oreos do not belong to me… but the creation of the Ultimate chocolate cake in my imagination is on here right now.)

"Err…thank you, Oka-san." Inuyasha thanked…err…politely. 'Will this fit in the well?' Inuyasha thought.

Back with Kagome…

"Sango, could you pass me that pan?" Kagome thought as she continued making California Rolls (mm… sushi).

"Ok." Sango replied as she handed the pan to Kagome. Kagome put the pan over the fire pit and started what looked like, frying scrambled eggs. Sango now has that anime sweat drop thing on her head.

Back with Miroku…

"AHHHHH!" Miroku was running for dear life as his two year old daughter and twelve year old nephew (Shippo should be 12 since he was probably 10 when they defeated Naraku and 7 when Kagome first met Inuyasha. Problem solved).

"Come on, Daddy! You know you want to fight with me!" Sakura shouted as she swung her miniature hiraikotsu (she's too small as Sango would call it to hold a regular sized hiraikotsu).

"Come on Miroku! Let's spar!" Shippo yelled cracking his knuckles.

"NOOO!"

Back with Kagome…

"There, finished. And without a moment too soon." Kagome said.

"What is all of these dishes Kagome?" Sango asked.

"California Rolls, scrambled egg, fried rice, steak… and some ribs." All of these dishes were in a Japanese lunch box

"Wow! It all looks delicious." Sango complimented looking at each dish.

"Well, I brought a karaoke machine from home. That way, we can have fun. Oh and I bought this new karaoke CD."

"Karaoke?"

"It's a machine that plays music that you can sing along with." Kagome explained.

"That's sounds great!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome couldn't wait to force Inuyasha to sing. She has never heard him sing. Ever. And they have been married for two years!

"Ugh… Sango…I'll be right back." Kagome ran putting her hand to her mouth. You should be able to guess what was happening. Sango waited and looked at where she hid Kagome's present. 'It must be very hard on Kagome. She's conceiving two hanyou children… and she's working very hard.' Sango thought as she set the table and the box lunches.

"'Whew' Finally. Well, I better go set up the karaoke machine. Kagome said as she took out what looked like a giant battery thing that you use if you are in an area without electricity. She then took out a karaoke machine with a TV screen on it and plugged it into the electrical generator thingy.

"All set! I better get Inuyasha." she told Sango as she ran at her high hanyou speed towards the well.

Back with Inuyasha and the cake…

"Hey Inuyasha, do you need help?" Souta asked.

"What's it look like to ya?" Inuyasha replied, irritated from the large box, which held the cake.

"If you can slice the cake in half, you can take half the cake at down the well, come back, and take the other half." Souta told him.

"Great idea!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Except the fact that Kagome will probably want the whole cake put into one piece, not pieces!"

"Hi guys!" said a cheerful voice, which startled Inuyasha and Souta, from the well. "Eh! Is that the cake? Did Mom over do it again?" Kagome asked.

"What? Does she do this every year?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, and every holiday too." Both of the siblings replied (that's a lot of cake).

"I got it! Let's split the cake in half!" Kagome said. Souta glared at Inuyasha while Kagome set the large cake onto a cardboard and aimed.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she shouted as she lunged towards the cake. The cake was then cut in not two, but…err… more slices than anyone can ever imagine.

"Did I over do it?" Kagome asked. Souta shook his head in the answer of yes.

"Don't worry though, sis. Inuyasha will probably eat all of it before any of us touch it."

"What was that?" Inuyasha was staring his death glare at Souta. Souta got the message and ran away.

"Well, we have everything set over at home. Shall we bring the cake home?" Kagome asked.

"How?" Inuyasha looked at all the slices of cake on the piece of cardboard.

"Get the box and put all of the cakes into it." Kagome instructed. "Souta, grab a hair from my brush and come on!"

* * *

Longest chapter ever! Longest chapter ever! Five pages long. And over 2,000 words. I know what Kagome told Souta to do sounded kinda wierd, but how else could Souta come. 

Kaori: Can we just leave now? I'm getting bored. After all of those reviews you read (four to be exact) you are still talking to people.

Dreamstar13: SIT! (THUD!) Sorry for my rude half. Please review and I'll update soon (hey, that kinda rhymes...maybe).


	24. Chapter 24: Karaoke Time!

Dreamstar13: This is pretty short if you don't count the songs. Now then, Kaori bring in the review box.

Kaori: Ok. Here is you freakin' heavy box.

Dreamstar13: Thank you. This review is from obsessed-reader from chapter 23. It reads:

Very good story! Now, I dont mean to imply anything, but in chapter 19, Sakura was 2 years old. In chapter 18, you said it had been two years since Miroku had proposed to sango, and they got married soon after. Pregnancy lasts 9 months...You might want to fix that. A few other objections, a two year old would almost definately not be able to beat someone much older, much less a demon with training. In fact, I doubt a two year old can even really fight. also, sakura has a hiraikotsu? Hiraikotsu is a weapon made with any demon bones, and is very heavy. Now, I doubt a two year old can lift that(Miroku cant), and that hey know how to make one and had the resources. For these, you just might want to go into further detail.

Please do not be angry, I had a review like this on one of my stories once, except it was much more rude and did not explain the complaints, and I was angry at the person. i just want you to know that I am simply pointing out some things that you might want to fix to make a wonderful story even better.

Ok, let's say...Sango was found pregnant earlier than she was supposed to and was given birth a few months after her wedding. Plus, I'm just rounding her age...and this is a two year old that has Sango for a mother. Plus, this is a miniature hiraikotsu that she uses to fight demons. She is strong enough to hold it but she can't use it as a regular weapon. And remeber Shippo said he was goin easy on her. That was a long review, so let's just start the story now.

* * *

Chapter 24

Karaoke Time!

Out of the well, came two hanyous and a little boy. The male hanyou was carrying a heavy box while the other two followed right after him.

"This is going to be fun! We'll be singing, except Souta…" Kagome started.

"Hey! Just because you think my singing sucks for one song doesn't mean it sucks for any other."

"Fine. Singing, eating, playing…"

"Wait, did you say singing?" asked a now nervous hanyou.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Can't sing?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha, not wanting to be teased by his mate, just simply replied, "No. I can sing."

"Ok. Then, it will be a tournament. We will be in pairs… but Souta I guess you can't sing at all. Not enough pairs." Kagome grinned. She knew that Shippo and Rin wouldn't sing, neither would Kaede and Sakura was too little to read.

"Thanks sis." he said sarcastically.

"Well, all we have to do is wait for everyone to come."

"So we're waiting for Kaede, Miroku, Sakura, and Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not only them, but Rin, Kouga, and Ayame." Kagome happily said.

"WHAT! THAT MANGY WOLF COMING TO OUR HOUSE! NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled so loud, the whole village could hear.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Kouga gave up on me years ago. He's with Ayame now." Kagome assured him.

"He better." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well, you're not complaining about Rin. Why?"

"As long as Sesshomaru doesn't come. She can come."

"Aww. You're so considerate, Inuyasha." Kagome teased. Shippo and Sango are giggling (Shippo spent too much time with Sango and Kagome).

"Hey!" Inuyasha begins chasing Kagome around the house.

"'Knock…knock' The guests are here!" Kagome shouts happily.

"Sorry we took so long Kagome, but this human was too slow." Kouga said in a too cool voice.

"I am not slow!" shouts a 13-year-old girl.

"Kouga! Don't be mean to Rin!" shouted Ayame.

"Ok! Stop fighting." Kagome separates them and calms them down. "Let's start the party then!" Kagome was now holding a pink cordless microphone (From the episode called "The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master").

"Let's start! Miroku and Sango, come on up!"

"Yay! Mama and Papa get to sing. YAY!" Sakura clapped louder than everyone in the room.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked, nervously.

"Yes." Kagome says as she pushes the mic into Sango's hands (A/N I don't own any song I use in this chapter. Though I wish I did).

"This song is called… "The Start of Something New." Kagome said. "With Sango and Miroku singing it. Enjoy! Oh, and Kaede, Souta, Sakura, you are our judges."

"Ok." they all said.

"Miroku: Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Sango: I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart Miroku: Ohhh…

Sango: To all the possibilities oooo…

Both: I know Sango: that something has changed

Both: Never felt this way

Sango: And right here tonight

Both: This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Miroku: Now who'd of ever thought that

Both: We'd both be here tonight

Sango: And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

Both: I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Miroku: I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me Ohhhh… yeah…

Sango: I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

Both: It's a start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Miroku: The start of something new

Sango: The start of Both: something new."

"Yay Mama and Papa!" Sakura shouted.

"That was really good." Kaede said.

"Not that bad," Souta said, "but could have been better."

"What are you Souta, Simon?" Kagome teased.

"What? I'm being logical." Souta said.

"Next is… Kouga and Ayame. They will be singing "What I've Been Looking For"."

"I'll beat dog-turf here easily." You should be able to know who that is.

"In your dreams! Ya mangy wolf!" You should be able to know who that is too.

"Calm down you two. Let's get this show on the roll!" Ayame and Kagome shouted.

"Kouga:

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

Together:

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

Ayame:

This feelings like no other

Together:

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

the way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

no one like you so lonely before I finally found

what I've been looking for

Ayame:

So good to be seen

So good to be heard

Together:

Don't have to say a word

Kouga:

For so long I was lost

So good to be found

Together:

I'm loving having you around

Kouga:

This feeling's like no other

Together:

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found

what I've been looking for

Doo Doo DooDoo

Doo Doo DooDoo

Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh."

Everybody just clapped, scared by Kouga's voice as he sang, but happy with Ayame's singing.

"Uhhh… I have no comment." Kaede simply said.

"Ha! She likes it so much, she's speechless." Kouga bragged.

"No, she hates it so much, she's speechless."

"Grr…" they both growled.

"Uncle Kouga, bad! Auntie Ayame, GOOD!" Sakura said. Shippo and Rin nodded in agreement as they ate their candy.

"That was simply horrible Kouga! Good job Ayame.

"What!" Kouga yelled. "How dare you mock the great Prince of the Wolf Demon Tribe's singing."

"Kouga…" Ayame was now having the anime sweat drop thing on her head. "Well, up next are Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Alright, I can do this." Inuyasha reassured himself.

"The song they are singing is "Breaking Free". Let's start!" Ayame announced.

"Inuyasha:

We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Kagome:

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

Inuyasha:

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Kagome:

Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

Both:

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

Inuyasha:

We're breakin' free

Kagome:

We're soarin'

Inuyasha:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Inuyasha:

If we're trying

Both:

Yeah, we're breaking free

Inuyasha:

Oh, we're breakin' free

Kagome:

Ohhhh

Inuyasha:

Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Kagome:

Connected by a feeling

Ohhh, in our very souls

Inuyasha:

very souls ohhh

Both:

Rising 'til it lifts us up

So every one can see

Inuyasha: We're breakin' free

Kagome: We're soarin'

Inuyasha: Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Inuyasha:

If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

Kagome:

Ohhhh we're runnin'

Inuyasha:

Climbin'

To get to that place

Both:

To be all that we can be

Inuyasha:

Now's the time

Both:

So we're breaking free

Inuyasha:

We're breaking free

Kagome:

Ohhh

Inuyasha:

More than hope

More than faith

Kagome:

This is true

This is fate

And together

Both:

We see it comin'

Inuyasha:

More than you

More than me

Kagome:

Not a want, but a need

Both:

Both of us breakin' free

Kagome: Soarin'

Inuyasha: Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

Inuyasha: Yeah we're breaking free

Kagome:

Breaking free

We're runnin'

Inuyasha:

Ohhhh, climbin'

Both:

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

Inuyasha: Now's the time

Kagome: So we're breaking free

Inuyasha: Ohhh, we're breaking free

Kagome: Ohhhh

Both:

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are." Everyone is now clapping and cheering as Inuyasha and Kagome stare into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are the winners!" Kaede, Rin, Shippo, and Souta shouted.

"Sorry Mama, sorry Papa." Sakura said as she went to go congratulate them.

"So, now I know you can sing." Kagome teased.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Now that's what people want in a party. Let's eat!" Kouga and Ayame shouted.

* * *

There, review. Review REVIEW! Hoped you liked it, oh and I have a question. Do any of you know what movie I got the music from? Now then, REVIEW.


	25. Chapter 25: Cake and Presents

Dreamstar13: Kaori! Hurry up and bring the review!

Kaori (smiling evily): Here's your review.

"Thank you. This is from mystery. Hmm, doesn't say which chapter. It reads:

Boo! Your story stinks.

...Hey! Kaori! This is your hand writing.

Kaori: Uh oh. (starts taking off).

Dreamstar13: She's dead when I catch her. Alright. This real one is from kagome9854 from chapter 22. It reads:

Great chapter.Its cool that Inuyashas a Hanyou/miko now.Cant wait till next chapter.Please write soon.Bye.

Inuyasha: I am not a hanyou/miko!

Dreamstar13(sweat drops, anime style): Did I ever wrote that Inuyasha was a hanyou/miko? I thought that was Kagome? My apologies. Must have written that wrong. (Flips through chapters.) I don't see it. Oh well. This next one is from Inuyasha'sgirl24 from chapter 24. Hey, Inuyasha'sgirl24 and chapter 24. Get it? Anyways, it reads:

YAY! U USED SONGS FROM HSM! NEXT CHAPPY ASAP PLZ!

If you mean High School Musical, then you are correct. And so are the rest of you who guessed (or probably knew). On to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and never will.

* * *

Chapter 25

Cake and Presents

"Dig in everyone!" Kagome called as she grabbed Japanese lunch boxes from the kitchen. "It has all of my specialties in it."

"Looks great Kagome!" Inuyasha looked into his Japanese lunch box and devoured everything in his box.

"Yes it does!" everyone agrees.

"Thank you." Kagome said politely.

"So, what is this stuff anyways?" Kouga asked.

"California Rolls, scrambled egg, fried rice, steak, and some ribs." Kagome stated blankly as Rin, Kouga, and Ayame were blown away.

"Err…never heard of it." Ayame said.

"It's from my era, don't worry about it. Just enjoy." The three guests new to Kagome's cooking tasted the food…and soon started devouring it.

"Thank you Kagome. This is really good." Rin kindly stated.

"Thank you." Kagome said sweetly. Soon, everyone was finished.

"I have the cake! Or cakes as what we should call it." Inuyasha said as he brought the giant box into the room. In it were the double chocolate with chocolate chips and chocolate chip and Oreo cookies on top (Kaori: Dreamstar13, are you okay? You just created a river of drool). Everyone was in awe at the beauty of each cake (this I never mentioned in chapter 3). There were pictures of foxes, boomerangs, sutras, arrows, swords, and puppies engraved into the chocolate butter cream frosting.

"Looks great! Let's enjoy!" Kouga yelled as he grabbed a piece of cake with a sword engraved in it.

"I agree. Bet I can beat you at eating this cake." Inuyasha challenged Kouga.

"You're on!" The two started devouring cake by cake (there goes all that extra cake).

"We better grab some cake before these two eat it all." Ayame pointed out. After everyone had their fill of cake (especially Kouga and Inuyasha), everyone went into the other room to open presents.

"Here's my present Mama." Shippo handed the present to Kagome.

Inside was a bracelet made of stone flowers (or granite, got this info from "The Stone Flower and Shippo's First Love"). In the center was an orb that was pink (pink diamond, info from Harvest Moon: FOMT and MFOMT). It was almost the exact replica of the Shikon jewel except with pink stones on the string and that it can't grant wishes.

"It's lovely Shippo." Kagome said.

"Is that the Shikon Jewel?" Kouga spoke out stupidly.

"Idiot, can't you see the difference between a pink diamond and a Shikon jewel?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry, Mutt, I didn't know that Shikon Jewel was completed. After I gave Kagome those Shikon jewel shards, I thought you all gave up on the hunt." Kouga explained.

"Course we didn't. Or else we all wouldn't be here." Inuyasha argued.

"Ehehe, Kagome why don't you open me and Kouga's present next?" Ayame suggested.

"Good idea." Kagome answered. Inside was a pelt that could be used as a blanket, but that wasn't all, there was another that was smaller.

"Wow! Two blankets. This would be great for the twins." Kagome smiled.

"Twins! I thought you were having one baby." Kouga said.

"Your nose most be screwed on backwards." Inuyasha told him.

"Sit boy."

"Oof! Kagome,whydidyoudothat?" Inuyasha muffled.

"No more arguing." Kagome ordered.

"That goes for you too, Kouga." Ayame ordered.

"Feh." They both shrugged.

"Hey, that's my line." Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?" Kouga asked. They both glared at each other as both their mates sighed and continued on unwrapping presents.

From Sango, Sakura, and Miroku, she received cloths of the fire rat kimonos.

"Where did you get these?" Kagome asked.

"We just recently killed a few fire rats, and brought their fur to Kaede to see if she could make some kimonos." Sango explained.

"They look just like Inuyasha's." Kagome was astounded. "They'll look just like him now."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Inuyasha told her.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"They take the characteristics of both of us, both of them can have black hair, or become full human or demon for all we know." Inuyasha explained.

"At least their outfits will match." Kagome squealed at the thought of her soon to be hers, twin pups.

Kaede had gotten her a new set of arrows made of a great strong kind of wood. Souta had gotten her a new book she wanted last time she went shopping for food. The last present was from Inuyasha. She slowly unwrapped the present and opened the small box to reveal…

* * *

YAY! I'm so evil, I ended with a cliffy. Now then, these are just some of the foods I like (points to Japenese Lunch box) except for scrambled eggs, I put that in there out of respect for movie one. Now then, review please. If you want, try to guess Kagome's present. You already go a hint from a previous chapter. GOOD LUCK! 


	26. Chapter 26: The present is

Dreamstar13 (surrounded in a pool of blood): Ugh, what happended.

Kaori (eyes wide open): You turned full demon yesterday, and was rampaging in the woods. You were attacked by a demon. You're lucky Inuyasha and Kagome were there.

Dreamstar13: They were! (dreamy eye)

Kaori: While she is in her trance and healing from all of those deep wouds, I'll read the reviews. This one is from kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodmwahahahahahah from chapter 25. It reads:

gah you just have to stop there dont-cha! geeze i dont know when ill be on next and my library is getting rid of the computers if the next levy dont pass! post soon polz so i can read more! luv the story!  
..tee hee

That sucks. Dreamstar13, don't you have anything to say about it?

Dreamstar13: In a minuet I... (falls back into pool of blood)

Kaori: Gah! I bette go get her. This next one is from KayKo Ano Kawaii Kitsune from chapter 25. It reads:

wow... oh people who dont no jap my name is: KayKo The Cute Fox your story is so awsome i kinda like Kaori too . hehe kagomes haveing twins . shippos gonna be a big bro awsome! you so need to hurry and write chap.26 sigh i should have been inus mate not kagome sigh i love him... what did inu get her!evil cliff hanger,oh!

well write more and ill be happy!

Thank you. I like your compliment about me (everyone in story sweat drops...including Dreamstar13). Does that mean you'll be added to the list of things dreamstar13 despises.

Dreamstar13: Baka, why would I put a fellow reviewer on the things I despise list. Sure, no one can go inbetween Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, but why would I include a fellow reviewer on that, baka-no.

Kaori: What did you call me.

Dreamstar13: BAKA-NO! Oh, and if you didn't know, it means you idiot!

Kagome: While these two fight, let's go to the disclaimer. Kaori, Dreamstar13, STOP IT! Dreamstar13 still has her wounds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Present is…

Kagome slowly ripped open the box to reveal… a lifetime supply of ramen!

&

&

&

&

What? Can't I have a sense of humor? Fine, she didn't receive a lifetime supply of ramen.

&

&

&

&

Kagome slowly opened the box to reveal…a jewelry box! It was a well-crafted one to boot. Inside of it was a mirror, as the music played from the little box, Kagome looked at several different rings with gemstones of different colors, a brooch, some bracelets, and a couple of necklaces. Kagome was speechless.

"How did you get all of this?" Kagome asked, with a surprised tone in her voice. Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"Oka-san knew the man who owned the jewelry store. She also knew this crafts-man. Both were generous enough to give me these things for all the times she saved them," he explained to his mate. Everyone was now admiring the jewelry.

"She saved them? From what?" Kagome asked.

"Lot's of things, rain, sleet, hail, **starvation**…" he said that last word with more emphasis.

"Starvation?"

"When they first moved to Tokyo, they had no money. They had no place to stay. Oka-san found them dying on the stairs. They are both brothers too you know." Inuyasha explained. "Anyways, they were dying because they were walking aimlessly around Tokyo, trying to find food and shelter. Oka-san was kind enough to let them stay and eat. This was years before you and Souta were born."

"Oh." Kagome was now trying on each different type of jewelry. She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. "Thank you." she said, right before she kissed him.

"Well, I guess that is all of my presents." Kagome smiled (oh no! I forgot about Rin).

"Not so fast Kagome." said the voice of a young man (he's actually really old).

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I thought you said he wasn't invited." Inuyasha told her.

"I was, but I had business to attend to. Rin just left something behind. That is all." Sesshomaru brought out one of his clawed hands to reveal a present.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin thanked politely. "I hope you like it Kagome." Rin placed the present on Kagome's lap and walked back to her seat on the couch.

'I was hoping Inuyasha's present would be last, oh well.' Kagome thought. She slowly ripped open the box to reveal… a pretty kimono. The kimono had an imprint of yellow flowers and it was a dark blue color..

"Thank you Rin. It is beautiful!" Kagome admired.

"Rin made it all by myself." Rin bragged politely (how can you brag politely you ask? I don't know).

"Well, it is really pretty." Kagome praised.

"'Yawn'" a soft little voice called.

"Looks like we will have to go home now Sango. Sakura is getting sleepy." Miroku informed.

"I'm not sleepy. I'm a 'yawn' awake." Sakura was now almost half asleep.

"Yes, you are sleepy." Sango said as she picked Sakura up. "We'll be going home now. Thanks for inviting us Kagome."

"We gotta go home too. It's getting late and we won't be back till late afternoon tomorrow." Kouga said as he waved off with Ayame behind him.

"He forgot he doesn't have sacred jewel shards anymore." Inuyasha mumbled with a snicker (let's just say without the jewel shards, it will take Kouga two days to get him. With them, it will only take about half a day. So, there ya go).

"Rin, let's return to the castle." Sesshomaru stated without any emotion (like he ever does).

"Yes, my lord." Rin said as she followed, waving Kagome good-bye.

"I must be going now. Ye be careful now." Kaede said as she returned to her hut in the village.

"Mama, I'm going to grandma's. Is that ok?" Shippo asked as he and Souta were about to leave.

"Sure." Kagome said as they both left with strands of silver hair in their hands.

"Hey! That's my hair!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, don't be mean to them."

"But they just plucked it out of my head." Inuyasha whined.

"Here, maybe this will feel better." Kagome started massaging his ears as he gave out a low growl of pleasure. He suddenly jumped, scaring Kagome half to death.

"SIT!" Thud.

"Whatwasthatfor?" Inuyasha muffled.

"For scaring me half to death." Kagome was now trying to even her breathing.

"I forgot, I have a part two to your present." Inuyasha told her.

"Really?" Kagome was now really excited.

"Follow me." They were now walking into the forest behind there small yet kinda big for a hut home. Kagome could smell water, but she couldn't tell what it was. Shortly after, they reached a small clearing. Kagome gasped. It was a waterfall connected to two bodies of water. One was a hot spring and one was like a small beach. The waterfall was coming from a cliff not too high above. And it wasn't as far as the one in the village.

"Well? Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like it?" Kagome asked as she gazed at the sad look on Inuyasha. " I actually love it." She ran up to him and kiss him… and they both fell into the nice cool water. They both splashed at each other until they were both soaked.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she kissed him once more and gave him a hug. She was happy that there was a hot spring not too far from home now… and that Inuyasha's present was last.

"Everybody will be happy. There is an area of the water to cool down and an area of the water to bathe. It is also separated by wood I put up as a wall." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Let's go back home now." Inuyasha yawned. "I'm getting tired too."

"Ok Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she rubbed her abdomen that held their twins that were coming in a matter of months.

* * *

Dreamstar13 (dreamy eyed again): Thank you everyone. I now have 100 reviews! Thank you, thank you!

Kaori: Demon magic, hidden cloud!

Dreamstar13: Kaori, did you forget I can see through demon magic.

Kaori: Uh...oh.

Dreamstar13: You are now DEAD! (claws out, chasing Kaori)

Kaori: Don't forget to review...AHHHH!


	27. Chapter 27: Shippo's Training and Fun

Dreamstar13: I know, it has only been a few days, but I just wanted to post this funny chapter I created. Kaori, bring on these reviews.

Kaori: This is a short chapter, why do we have to read reviews?

Dreamstar13: Duh, we all want to read about our fellow reviewers' reviews.

Kaori: Oh, then, here you go.

Dreamstar13: This first one is from kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodmwahahahahahah from chapter 26. it reads:

aw dont kill Kaori! oh well i cant control you lmfao! well post soon thay havnt taken down the computers yet but are threatining to do so soon...post soon!  
--lmfao!

Don't worry. Kaori is still here...for now. (Kaori's eyes are more open, as in wide eyed, than usual). Though I do say hypnotizing her with demon magic is cool. Shippo sure knows what he knows. Too bad he can't control it.

Shippo: HEY! I heard that.

Dreamstar13: Don't worry, you'll see that you will like this chapter a lot. Next review. This one is from Inuyasha'sgirl24 from chapter 26. It reads:

AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME (and if I say it a million more times it'll just get annoying)...okay I can't believe that he got SO much jewelry for Kagome. I thought it was just gonna be a ring but...hey I was wrong...I WAS WRONG?...eh...oh well...PLZ UPDATE OR I WILL BE FORCED INTO INSANITY MWAHAHAHA!

Yeah, Inuyasha sure went overboard on the jewelery (not! Kagome deserves it for being with him so long). Anyways, hope you guys like this extra chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the plot with my other half Kaori (not! I own the plot, Kaori is more of my side kick bwahahahahahaha. Ok, very scary, onto the story).

* * *

Chapter 27

Extra Chapter: Shippo's Training and Fun

"Hey Shippo?" Souta called.

"What is it Souta?" Shippo answered.

"Do you really know magic?" Souta asked.

"Well…"

Flashback… 

"_Shippo, try to hit these poles with Heart Scar." Inuyasha instructed._

"_Ok, Heart Scar!" Shippo shouted as the fiery kitsune shape of energy flowed towards the two targets._

"_Good job." Inuyasha praised. "Why don't you go practice your fox magic now?"_

"_Alright, Papa." Shippo replied as he went towards the poles._

"_Fox Magic, Smashing Tops!" Shippo threw his large tops at the targets, destroying each target one by one._

"_Good, you are getting stronger."_

"_Fox Magic, Duplicate!" Shippo multiplied into a dozen Shippos. "Fox Fire!" A blue fireball was lunged at the targets from each Shippo._

"_Hope you like this one Papa. Fox Magic, Hidden Cloud!" Shippo took out a scroll that had a leaf attached to it and placed it on his head as he soon disappeared._

"_Oh?" Inuyasha looked around. He started to sniff around, and felt the wind change and caught a foot trying to kick him. "That's really good Shippo."_

_Shippo soon returned to normal and realized this himself. "I was supposed to stay hidden for longer than that." Shippo whined._

"_Just keep practicing, you'll get it." Inuyasha assured him._

_End of Flashback…_

"…there are also many things I can transform into." Shippo continued.

"Amazing…hey, I got an idea! It's…whisper…whisper, got it?"

"Got it." Shippo nodded. Shippo placed the scroll on Souta's forehead.

"Fox Magic, Hidden Cloud!" Shippo placed a leaf on the scroll on Souta as a cloud of smoke appeared, and Souta was gone.

"This is so cool!" came the voice from nowhere.

"Yup, we better hurry, it only lasts at least 10 minutes. Fox magic, Hidden Cloud!" Shippo himself disappeared as he placed the scroll and the leaf on his head.

"Time for Operation A." Souta cheered as he led the way. They both entered Gramp's room.

"**_Old man wake up_**." they said as scarily as they could.

"Huh? Who goes there?" Gramps said as he got up from his afternoon nap.

"**_We are the ghosts from the other world and are here to take you down there_**."

"Prove to me that you really are spirits you hear!" Gramps shouted as he hid behind his pillow. He then saw floating daggers and a sword.

"Ttt….tttt…hhh…eeee Higurashi family sword! They **are** here to take me. AHHHHH!" Gramps was running for his life as Souta and Shippo take off the Sutras and leafs off of their heads.

"That was hilarious!" laughed Shippo.

"It sure was!" Souta laughed. "Wanna go play my newest game? I think you will really like it." Souta was now ready to go get his new game.

"You bet!" Shippo shouted as he ran after Souta.

"Boys!" Mrs.Higurashi called.

"Yes?"

"Did you scare Grandpa, again?"

"Uh…gotta go!" They both dashed out of there as Mrs.Higurashi just shrugged it off and continued cooking.

* * *

Shippo: That was fun!

Souta: Tell me about it. We scared Gramps good.

Dreamstar13: That was so funny. I should do that more often...though that does sound mean...but this is Gramps we're talking about...Agh! My head hurts bad.

Kaori: That was...hilarious, I am going to read it again.

Dreamstar13: While Kaori takes the story away, please review.


	28. Chapter 28: Here Comes the Twins

Dreamstar13: 'Yawn' I feel tired. Anyways, this should be a great chapter for you all. I already have the first review because little miss "I'm the best demon in the world" just earned herself a timeout.

Kaori tied up and stuck in a cage with an incense driving her crazy: MMMMMMM! MMM! MUH!

Dreamstar13: Anyways, this first one is from inuyasha-daioh from chapter 27. It reads:

hi hi! this story iz da bomb! haha  
this is like, one of my most fav stories! U KNO IT!  
I hope that maybe...my review will be on a new chapter!  
oh and haha when i was reading the karaoke part...im so corny i went on the website for HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!(yeah, im korny) and listened to the music to follow along...when did you write that part? when the first shows of the movie came out?  
o this is for kaori!  
why dont you maybe have two envelopes for the reviewer's reviews?  
like at a emmy award thingy..."and the award goes to..."  
and such thingies. its just an idea! yeah KAORI!  
DREAMSTAR13 ROCKS!

I'll answer for her, I never thought of that, I'll think about it. And I wrote it sometime last month, I don't really know when last month, but it was sometime last month. This nezt one is from OceanBreeze777 from chapter 27. It reads:

hello. as i was reading through chapter 24 and i couldnt help but giggle to myself as i realized that that chapter had all the songs from High School Musical. lol. my sis is inlove with that movie and walks around the house singing all of the songs and dancing w/ it. ne way thought i just say that those r really great songs and nice job w/ this story. i love it dont stop writing.

Thanks. I agree with your sis. I kinda do the same thing. My sis does it too...only more annoying. But have you seen Kaori, she is horrible.

Kaori: MMMMMMMM! (now very red).

Dreamstar13: Uh, that's enough for now as Kaori is about to turn human...and so am I! It's the night of the New Moon! I forgot about that. This is bad, I smelled demon early, how do I get away? Oh yeah, I have a bow and some arrows left from my birthday. I'm going out Kaori! Time to kill some demons!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and never will.

* * *

Chapter 28

Here Come the Twins!

"Inuyasha! Where's all the fish?" Kagome called to her mate. She was now 5 months into pregnancy, 9 months for a normal human.

"I thought you had them, I put them in the bucket for you to cook." Inuyasha called back.

"Wasn't that tasty Souta? Fried fish made by the Great Shippo!" Shippo bragged.

"Yeah, it was. I can't believe we ate all that fish." Souta replied while patting his full stomach. "Using your fox fire was a great idea for making great fish."

"So, Great Shippo, are you going to make me and your mother's dinner?" Inuyasha slyly said while Shippo and Souta jumped in surprise.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." Inuyasha showed his claws at the two frightened boys as they ran off. "Da- - those two. Taking all of the fish for dinner."

"It's ok Inuyasha. We can always get more." Kagome told him. She noticed that he wasn't so sure, so she reassured him with a kiss. Right after they made out, Kagome felt a sheer of pain in her abdomen.

"Inuyasha, I think it's time." Kagome told him.

"To eat?" Inuyasha said stupidly.

"NO, THE BABIES ARE COMING!" she screamed at him. It was loud enough for Kaede to hear as she ran towards their hut (I'm kinda surprised she's lived this long. Scary huh?). Sango and Miroku were also running with Sakura ahead of them both. She was now three years old (if any of you disagree, I'm doing the best I can with ages. I really don't like putting people at different ages into my stories.).

Kagome was now laying in their futon, in labor. Lucky for Inuyasha, the beads of seduction were taken off temporarily as everyone watched in horror as the beads sank really low into the ground.

"Inuyasha! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AHHHHHHHH, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome continued sitting the beads, while Inuyasha was thanking in his head to Kagome for taking them off.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it. Just push and breath." Kaede told her. Souta and Shippo waited with Sakura and Miroku outside, as Inuyasha was watching the beads sink into the ground in a tree.

"Almost there Kagome! Keep it up!" Sango encouraged her.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not having twins." Kagome joked as more pain came to her followed by a baby's cry.

"Ok Kagome, one down one more to go. Push!" Kaede commanded. Kagome was turning red as she continued with the process of giving birth until…another baby's cry was heard. Kagome was soon taken over by sleep.

"Kagome, wake up. Don't you want to see the pups?" Kagome woke up to see her mate. She looked at the bundles in his arms as he placed one of them into hers.

"Don't worry, both have their hanyou ears." Inuyasha laughed at the remembrance of her wanting two babies to look like Inuyasha. The girl had Kagome's black hair with Kagome's black-ears, she actually looked mainly like Kagome. The boy had Inuyasha's looks. So the twins looked like their parents of the same gender.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Sango said as she gazed at both babies.

"My brother and sister are both cute." Shippo said as he played with his little brother in Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey, I'm a real uncle now." Souta proclaimed as everyone else laughed.

"What are their names?" Sakura asked (she is so intelligent, she can talk, and she just turned three).

"How about…Kaori for the girl, and Kenu for the boy?" Kagome suggested.

"That's perfect. Kaori and Kenu, welcome to our family." Inuyasha said. He looked at the two bundles of joy and looked towards the future and what it will lunge at them.

* * *

(snifffle...sniffle) It was so beautiful. Oh, Kaori is a name I use in most of my stories for those of you getting wierd ideas. That is not the Kaori with me...I think. You know, Kaori never told me who her parents were, I guess I have to find out for myself. (sigh) Those demons were so easy, it was hardly worth the fuss. It was so boring, I was still hanyou when I found them, and I killed them all in one swipe. How could they be that easy? It was so boring. (rumble...rumble) Uh, I better getting going, I gotta eat you know. So please review on how you like the two twins. (May be I should draw them and post them on my website, what do you all thing?) 


	29. Chapter 29:Twins and the Mysterious Door

Dreamstar13: Hiya everybody! Dreamstar13 here and so is Kaori. She was freakin tell me who the heck her parents are. She may be my other half, but we have seperate parents. This first review is from kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodmwhahahahahah from chapter 28. It reads:

sure that would be cool! i think it should have been oppisite tho! the boy should have kagome's dark hair and ears...while the girl could have inuyasha's hair and ears!that would be so cool!lmfao! but such a cute chapter!  
Okibi

I have to disagree with you there. I cannot imagine Inuyasha's daughter with silver hair. I can imagine it with black hair but that is just it. This next review is from kagome9854 from chapter 28. It reads:

Great chapter. I like that Kagome had twins. Bet Inuyashas glad the beads werent on. lol. It would be cool if you drew them but, I dont know what your websites called. Cant wait till next chapter. Please write soon. Bye.

Duh Inuyasha was glad the beads were off. He would have sank into the Earth's core if the beads were sat a few more times. Maybe I should try that with Kaori.

Kaori: You wouldn't dare.

Dreamstar13:SIT! (Thud)But that would make my voice all raspy and I have choir tomorrow, I cannot sing with a raspy voice. Oops too much information. This next review is from inuyasha-daioh from chapter 28. It reads:

aw  
oh, and thanks for putting my review on the chappy!  
oh and when you were talking about those demons, were you talking about kaori parents? im confused.  
but that would be kinda messed up.  
?  
eh i dunt know what else to say..  
..uh...great story!

Your welcome. Those demons were just some random demons coming to kill innocent people. Yup, same old same old. Just bored half to death killing um. Just a few flicks of my claws and they were dead. Well, I better get on with the chapter before I bore you all to death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own InuYasha (the OCC or whatever of human INuyasha) **Inuyasha (demon Inuyasha) **and Inu (isn't he adorable). Now then, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 29

Twins and the Mysterious Door

"Oh!" Kaori was trying to sit up. It was only a month and she was already crawling around, so was Kenu.

"You can do it Kaori. A little bit more. There ya go!" Kagome was right now encouraging her little girl to sit up. "This is great you were able to sit (Thud) oops." Kagome covered her mouth as both Kenu and Kaori giggled at what Kagome did to their father, Inuyasha.

"Kagome, whatdidIdonow?" Inuyasha muffled.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized. Now the twins were giggling so much, they can hardly control themselves. While they were laughing, Kaori's ears moved down and became normal human ears. And her claws and fangs receded. The same went for Kagome. Kenu's ears moved down and became normal human ears while his claws and fangs receded. The only difference between his and Kaori's transformations was that his hair turned back and his eyes were violet. The same thing to happened to Inuyasha.

"When did today become the night of the new moon?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess you lost track of time." Kagome teased. The younger hanyous stared at each other, wondering why the other looked so different than before. They were soon scared and began to cry.

"Oh No! It's ok you two. I think they were just frightened by their transformations." Kagome said while trying to calm the twins down. Inuyasha suddenly became very sleepy. He sat on the floor on the wall and drifted off to sleep.

'Inuyasha!'

'Oh great, now what did I do?'

'You are ready.'

'Huh? Ready, ready for what?'

'The greatest enemy ever. Well, maybe not enemy. Inu is scared of him because he doesn't know him that well.'

'Who is this guy?'

'You'll see.'

'How come I wasn't ready before?'

'Well, when you were ready, Kagome was still pregnant.'

'I figured as much. Ok, I'll do it.'

'Do you want Kagome here?'

'Ok.'

'Let me take over for a while then, stay here until I'm back.'

'Whatever.'

InuYasha (Inuyasha's human side and conscious) was now taking over Inuyasha's body and picked up Kaori and Kenu.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Kagome asked. 'Something is fishy about this. Inuyasha seems different.'

"I'm going to take Kenu and Kaori to Sango's house. They need to play with their older brother after all." InuYasha said as he took the giggling twins to their aunt and uncle's house. "I'll be right back!"

At Sango and Miroku's house…

"You can't catch me, Shippo-Chan!" shouted a young three year old.

"Oh yes I can!" As soon as Shippo spoke those words, he caught a scent. "Dad's here! And so are the twins!" Sakura's eyes lightened up when she heard the adorable twins were here.

"I wanna hold them!" Sakura dashed towards the house and sat on a seat and held out her arms when Inuyasha had just entered her home.

"Aren't you a little too young to be holding Kaori and Kenu?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura saw that her little cousins weren't demon anymore, but she was use to it because of her aunt and uncle.

"No, I'm a big girl. I'm three!" she said as she held up three fingers.

"Alright, but be careful, they're both restless right now. Tell your mother and father that Kenu and Kaori are here." Inuyasha said as he left.

"Ok, MAMA, PAPA, KAORI AND KENU ARE HERE!" she yelled. Both of them laughed as little Sakura played with the twins.

Back with Kagome…

"Hi Inuyasha, you're back early. So, what made you decide to take the twins to Miroku and Sango's?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, this is hard to explain but Inuyasha is ready."

"What do you… oh, this is human Inuyasha, isn't it. InuYasha, what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Remember that locked up door that Inu was afraid of?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, it had frightened him so much. That door with Inuyasha's greatest challenge is. Is it time?"

"Yes, Inuyasha has seen him, but only one time. Not a very clear image of him either. You'll find out soon enough."

"Ok, I'm ready." Kagome sounded confident about this that she would help Inuyasha as best as she could.

"Ok, close your eyes. And think of nothing but Inuyasha. Like when you were at school."

"Hey! How did you know that?"

"Um… just close your eyes." Kagome was soon swept away into the darkness of Inuyasha's mind.

* * *

Now then, aren't you all happy that I finally added the secret door into the story again? find out who's inside on the next chapter. Oh, and if you wantto, try and guess who's behind the secret door. But that means you have to review!


	30. Chapter 30: Where is That Secret Door?

Dreamstar: I'll just use this name instead of the longer version. Anyways, this first review is from kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodbwahahahahahah from chapter 29. It reads:

hey wow thats so cool!the door is back dun dun dun!lmfao!is sakura still beating shippou?lmfao!

Okibi

Hold on to that thought, SHIPPO, SAKURA!

Both kids: Yes?

Dreamstar: Who's been winning your sparring fest?

Both: I have! (Both glare and start to fight each other)

Dreamstar: Well, looks like we're having a battle of the sexes match. This next one is from Inuyasha'sgirl24 from chapter 29. It reads:

I sit his full demon side? (ehg...i suck at guessing  
----') Oh well...REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE EVIL BUGEYED NAZI CHICKENS MWAHAHAHAHA! (3 packs of smarties CAN do this to a person...)

Eh? what do you mean? I sit his full demon side? I don't under stand. Well, I'm getting bored, and I have to finish this before dinner.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha, but I own all the characters from this story that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 30

Where is that Secret Door?

Kagome opened her eyes as she found herself in another room.

"Kagome!" said the sound of a small voice.

"Inu!" Kagome found her little friend once again. He held in his hand a single flower.

"So Kagome's here to see Inuyasha, right?" Inu asked.

"Yeah, so, where is he?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he landed right beside his mate.

"Hey, you're hanyou again!" Kagome noticed as Inuyasha's silvery hair waved in the air.

"So are you. In my mind, the rules of reality are bent." Inuyasha explained. Kagome touched her head to feel two fuzzy ears on her head (sound familiar?).

"Wait, how do you know about reality?" Kagome asked shocked.

"I told you, the rules of reality are bent…plus I heard it when I was watching you from a tree during your science class four years ago." he kinda blushed from this.

"Oh, ok then…Hey! You were spying on me during school!" Kagome was now furious.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"SIT!" Nothing happened.

"That's what I was trying to tell you (points to where necklace is). The necklace only works on my body. Not my mind. Unless of course I want to. Then, it will affect on all of us." He pointed to the other two Inuyashas. He turned towards InuYasha. "So, where is this most powerful opponent I'm supposed to face?"

"This way. It is not that far."

What seemed to be a few hours later…

"NOT THAT FAR! WE'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR HOURS!" Inuyasha yelled at InuYasha.

"WELL I'M SORRY! INU TOLD ME THAT IT WASN'T THAT FAR!" InuYasha yelled.

"Why are you blaming me?" Inu asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Ok guys, stop it. We probably just need to ask someone for directions." Kagome said calmly.

"That's a great idea, too bad we are some of the only one's here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I'm sorry. I was just giving out a good suggestion." Kagome argued back.

"It was a pretty lousy one." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You're lucky I can't sit you!" Kagome yelled. The argument between the "adults" continued as Inu started concentrating. He fell down, and sighed. He took out a lollipop (how does he get these things!) and started to eat. After he finished, he concentrated again, and in front of him was a door. Everybody looked at the door, amazed that it was there.

"This will get us closer to the door." Inu said proudly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT SOONER?" Inuyasha and InuYasha yelled. Inu was frightened and tears started filling his eyes.

"You two! Be nice to Inu. He worked hard to make that door." Kagome lectured. Inuyasha, knowing that his mate would get mad, walked toward the door and turned the knob. Inside, was a room. There were people there.

"This way, hurry!" Inu called as he leapt over the people. They noticed him and started chasing him.

"Inu! Are you taking us through a memory?" InuYasha asked.

"It's a shortcut. Now hurry!" Inu said as he leapt into the trees.

"If you say so." The three followed. They noticed that the humans only noticed Inu, not them.

"They don't notice us because we are not a part of this memory. When Inu is in a memory, he transforms into the correct age he is in that memory. This isn't the worst memory, trust me." InuYasha explained.

"Wait a minute. If he knows memories, how come he is afraid of the demonic energy coming from that door and doesn't know who it is?" Kagome asked.

"The thing is, Inu doesn't know everything. If he did, that would be bad on the little guy." InuYasha explained. "I mean, how is he supposed to go through life as a child. He's too little to know everything in Inuyasha's head."

"Who ya callin little?" called a voice. Inu looked exactly like Inuyasha now. "We're in another memory now. Kagome, Inuyasha, you should remember this one." he said with a wink.

Kagome found herself staring at what looked like herself hanging on something. ''Gasp' This is Kaguya's castle!' Then she turned and saw Inu staring into Kaguya's mirror and started to turn full demon. 'Is this how it looks like, from another's point of view?' Kagome thought. She sees Shippo running towards her.

"_Don't worry Kagome, I'll get you out! Ahhh!" Shippo yelped as he drew his hand back from the electric shock._

"_There's gotta be some way. Shippo, throw the sacred jewel shards at me." Kagome commanded._

"_What?"_

"_Throw the whole bottle at me."_

"_Right." Shippo grabbed the bottle and threw it at Kagome._

"_Err… Yes. Inuyasha!" Kagome had set herself free and was now trying to stop Inu._

"_Roar…err…agh…" Inu said as he was held in Kagome's arms. _

"_I love you as a half demon!" Inu stopped at these words, as he couldn't control himself. Slowly, Kagome leaned towards him. She placed her lips on his…err…teeth.As his transformation stops, he slowly returns to normal. Inu kisses her back, ending this memory._

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha wide eyed. He could not believe that that is what actually happened at Kaguya's castle. He actually tried to hurt Kagome.

'You know, there is something off about this.' "Hey Inu? Where were Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, well, I modified this memory a teeny tiny bit. I guess I forgot to take Shippo out too." Inu said as he returned to his child appearance.

"Wait a minute. You are saying that were only trying to make it so that Inuyasha and I are alone in that memory."

"I also wanted it to be more romantic and stuff." Inu said. InuYasha shook his head. 'No more romance movies for you (where did they get the movies?).'

"Inu, that's enough. Take us to the door." InuYasha said.

"But this is so much fun!" Inu said.

"Inuyasha and Kagome don't have all day you know."

"Fine. But next time, they are coming to spend time with me." Inu said as he led the way.

"Were you like this when you were little?" Kagome whispered.

"Nope, I guess Inu acts like this because he usually is a kid. Never been an adult that long." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Here we are! Next stop, inside the very locked up door. So InuYasha, where's the key?" Inu asked. He was standing ten feet away from the door shivering with fear. A strong demonic energy flowed through the door.

"Uh..."

"YOU FU--ING FORGOT WHERE THE FU--ING KEY IS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Don't use those words in front of Inu!" Kagome scolded.

"That's ok Kagome, Inu hears enough of that from me. Aa, here it is!" he pulls a key out of his sleeve. He puts the key in the key hole and turns it.

"Now to finsh it." InuYasha started chanting a spell, "Tsuki, San, Yami, Ranpu, mune rokotsu sono monko!" Translation: Moon, Sun, Darkness, Light, will open the door! The door slowly opened revealing a man standing in the darkness.

"You may enter," said a rough yet gentle voice. "It has been so long Inuyasha."

* * *

Dreamstar: None of you have guessed who it is, so I'll give you another chance. Try and guess who it is Inuyasha's opponent is behind the door.

Kaori: This should be easy.

Dreamstar: Depends on who you are. Now then, please review, review, REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31: Fight Against You? Part 1

Dreamstar: Gomen (sorry). I know I haven't updated in a while since...APRIL 17th! How could I have done this to all of you! I'm a horrible person. I usually update in a week or a day, that's almost a MONTH! I feel so bad(sulks in a corner).

Kaori: We should let her rest a bit. She always updates weekly, seeing something not updated in about a month kinda makes her feel bad that her fellow readers didn't get to read for that long. Let's start with the first review. This one is from an anonymous reviewer, Lexy, from chapter 30. It reads

OMG! I'm a dumb blond so I totally don't know who is behind the door... Inu's dad? Sesshy? Not Naraku... is it? No way. Well maybe... jeeze i can never make up my mind. I have a voice in my head that always talks to me too! Kinda like Kaori!LOLZ! Anyways, I don't got a clue! Oh well! PLEASE POST MORE! Thank you and goodbye. (wow I sound really hyper...)

(steaming) I AM NOT A FIN VOICE IN SOME GEEKS HEAD! (I decided to write bad words and cusses in a different way...HEY!)

Dreamstar: WHAT THE HE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I AM NOT A FREAKIN GEEK! Did I just say what I think I said? Oh well, it is sensored, but not enough for people not to know what I said.

Kaori (with Inuyasha like eyes staring at someone in disbelief): You sure got better fast.

Dreamstar: Yeah, I can get over things fast. This next review is from

What the hell were you thinking!Making a cliffhanger!Do you have fing brain-damage or something?Fix and hurry with it!

Sorry if I sensored it a bit. I don't. It's just that cliff hangers are fun now and again and leave readers wondering what the heck will happen next. This next review is from blackrose4life from chapter (can you believe it) 1. It reads:

this is kinda like a really perverted story i wrote to bad i lost my copy lol

How is it perverted? Sure Miroku is in it and all, but you don't see any lemons scattered through out the story. At least it's not that bad. Let's finish this now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...but I own all characters I've written about in this story.

* * *

Chapter 31

Fight AgainstYou? Part 1

"It is nice to see you again, Inuyasha." The rough yet gentle voice said.

"F…Father?" Inuyasha said, wide-eyed and shocked.

"F…Father?" Inu asked. "He's our Father?" Inu turned towards InuYasha. He was now glaring at him.

Kagome was thinking hard about something else though, she was still outside trying to remember what she wanted to ask InuYasha last time. When she heard Inuyasha, she ran inside to see InuTaisho standing there, smiling.

"Y…You're…You're…" Kagome stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Just call me InuTaisho. I finally get to meet you, Kagome." InuTaisho said.

"But how can you be here?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just say, memories can hold a part of you for a long time. A part of me was inside Inuyasha. Sure, Inuyasha was only a baby last time I saw him, but I am glad I get to meet him in person." InuTaisho said as he looked at his youngest son.

"Why was the door heavily locked then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I was a memory locked away because of the fact that you barely remember me at all. So, like all the other horrible memories, I was locked away." InuTaisho explained.

"So I'm fighting against you, Father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Every son needs to fight his father, right?" InuTaisho said.

"But what about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said.

"If he ever learns how to protect humans, like my son right here." InuTaisho said as he patted a blushing Inuyasha on the back. Kagome just smiled as she stood by the shocked Inu. InuYasha, however, seemed as calm as ever.

"Ok, on to more important matters. Shall we begin this fight?" Inuyasha asked, pulling Tetsuisaiga out.

"Yes, let's." InuTaisho said as he pulled out Tetsuisaiga and Tensaiga.

'Hmm… Tetsuisaiga and Tensaiga are what Dad is using. Tetsuisaiga vs. Tetsuisaiga, ha, kinda funny. Now back to being serious. Dad can use Tetsuisaiga and Tesaiga's attacks. This will be pretty tough. I just gotta knock them both out of his hands.' Inuyasha continued thinking of a plan against his father.

"Could you help us out, InuYasha?" InuTaisho asked. InuYasha was confused, until he found out what was going on.

"Ok. Opponents face each other." Both Inuyasha and InuTaisho faced each other. "Bow," they bowed their heads down, "and begin!" Inuyasha took off, rushing towards InuTaisho. InuTaisho was ready for Inuyasha's attack. He swung Tetsuisaiga at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha disappeared (like when Hakudoshi was fighting Regokuki or whatever his name was). InuTaisho looked around. No Inuyasha in sight.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha launched a first attack from above. InuTaisho looked up and swiftly dodged the attack.

'Da- -! Just barely missed.' Inuyasha thought as he looked around the room. He sniffed around, and caught the scent coming from his left. He dodged before InuTaisho could strike.

"I see you have improved. Try this, Wind Scar!" InuTaisho yelled. Out came the most powerful Wind Scar Inuyasha has ever seen in his life. Inuyasha side jumped right before the attack could make contact.

'That was close. I gotta be more careful.' Inuyasha planned on striking Tensaiga, that way, he can do some real damage.

"Take this." Inuyasha charged towards InuTaisho. InuTaisho was ready, but Inuyasha disappeared yet again right before making any contact. InuTaisho, surprised by this, felt a piercing power in his left arm. Inuyasha had stroke right into InuTaisho's left arm, knocking Tensaiga right out of his hand.

"How'd you like that?" Inuyasha asked. Tensaiga had gone towards Inu who, out of curiosity, picked it up. He decided to hold on to it, till the fight was over.

"Not bad. Let's see how far you will go now!" InuTaisho said. He disappeared as Inuyasha started sniffing around.

'What the he- -! I can't sniff him out. His scent just disappeared. This is bad.' Inuyasha continued looking around the room. Soon he heard a rush of wind from behind him. He was then knocked down to the floor.

"Wind Scar!" InuTaisho yelled as he launched a wind scar at the stunned Inuyasha. Inuyasha reacted as fast as he could, but his leg was caught in the blast.

'Da- -, my leg is too busted up to use. How can I fight with this.' Inuyasha thought.

"You ok Inuyasha? You look beaten up. Care to give up?" InuTaisho asked.

"Why would I? This battle has just started." Inuyasha smirked.

"Just like your father." a voice said behind Kagome. Kagome turned around, surprised and stunned.

"I…I…Izaiyoi!" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes, it is I." Izaiyoi said as she appeared in the room.

"Mother!" all three Inuyashas said.

"It is nice to see you too." Izaiyoi said.

"So, you're here too?" Inu said as he ran toward her. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I am."

"So, you've come to watch Father and me fight?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is correct. I have never been so proud…well except for when you and Kagome got married (this made Inuyasha and Kagome blush). Now finish you fight you two, but don't be two hard on one another." Izaiyoi said before InuTaisho and Inuyasha started the fight again. With one injured leg, Inuyasha was at a disadvantage. Inu was getting worried. Kagome had noticed that Inu was on the floor, holding Tensaiga in his right arm and his foot with the other. It was injured as badly as Inuyashas. So was InuYasha's leg.

"How are your legs hurt so badly?" Kagome asked.

"Well, because all of the Inuyashas are connected, except for demon Inuyasha, we all share the same pain. Demon Inuyasha just keeps going on a killing spree till he dies. That's why our legs are injured this badly." InuYasha explained. "Each soul has a number of minds in it by personality and what not. Some are pure enough to only have one. That's why you've never heard of your conscientious."

"Hey, how come you knew about that?" Kagome said.

"Let's just say our minds are connected." InuYasha hinted, knowing that Kagome still didn't know about that part of the mating ritual (I know that it isn't fair that Kagome still doesn't know about the mating rituals "side effects", but hey, it makes the story humorous. ' There will be a chapter dedicated to Inuyasha finally explaining about that side effect). Kagome just stared at him, confused. But then she turned her gaze back to the battle.

Inuyasha was growing weaker and weaker as the battle continued. 'All of this blood loss is bad. If my body (mind?) takes any more damage, I'll lose. I've gotta think of another tactic.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at his father. This battle was tiring out all of the Inuyashas in the room, so he had to think of something fast. 'The only idea I have is the backlash wave, but what attack will Father have to use in order for me to use it? I guess I'll just have to knock Tetsuisaiga out of his hands.' Inuyasha quickens his pace towards his father, flips over his father and aims for his Tetsuisaiga.

Clang! Tetsuisaiga had been knocked out of InuTaisho's hands. InuTaisho watched as Tetsuisaiga fell towards Inu. Inu picked this one up too. 'I'm getting a sword collection! Cool!' Inu thought. InuTaisho just smirked, causing Inuyasha to be confused.

"What's with the smirk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing. Except that you forgot I have one more sword, and it isn't that easy to knock out of my hands." he said as wind started circling around his hand, forming the…

* * *

Dreamstar: You guys are probably falling out of your seats. Crying for more? Wait, cause I need to think of what to write next, so stay tune!

Kaori (yawning): Well, time to hit the hay till next time I'm needed.

Dreamstar: But you are needed. You are needed to get me a soda!

Kaori: NO! (dashes off)

Dreamstar: Oh well, please review!


	32. Chapter 32: Fight Against You? Part 2

Dreamstar: I am updating! I can't think of anything else to write about. Should I just end the story and go on with the sequal? What will I do? I've been thinking of many ideas for the sequal and other story ideas. What will I do? Well for now, let's go on with reviews. This first one is from eminalover from chapter 31. It reads:

no no the dragon twister he'll have no chance with out Tensaiga but hell i dont evrn no if thats what your thinking love the story

That's why you got to read this chapter to find out. This next review is from Whit (an annonymous reviewer) from chapter 31. It reads:

MORE! You guys r the best!  
What happens? Hey wait a minute... didn't i say no more cliffys! oh is that other sword the sword of he--, he had 3 swords right.(from the 3rd movie)

Sorry, I can't survive without cliffies. I have a huge writers block when I am so close to a great ending (maybe). Hey Kaori? Where are you?

Kaori (sleepy eyed): What the he- - do ya want? Can't you see I was taking a nap?

Dreamstar: You said that you were going to be back when The next chapter is up. Here it is. HURRY UP OUR I'LL S-I-T YOU!

Kaori: Ok, ok. Just settle down. I still need to wake up. Oo, a demon I'll be right back. (backround: AGH!) All done, I'm awake.

Dreamstar: Did you have to kill a demon that just happened to pass by?

Kaori: It was a demon that used to belong to Naraku. I can't believe he escaped. He should have died by Dad.

Dreamstar: Dad?

Kaori: Yes, my Father should have killed every last one of them.

Dreamstar: So, who's your Dad?

Kaori: LIke I'd tell you. You'll never find out. NEVER!

Dreamstar: I'll s-i-t you to death.

Kaori: I've sworn that I would not tell. So, I will not tell.

Dreamstar: Fine. On to the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I want to know who the he- - this "Dad" of Kaori's is. And I intend to find out.

* * *

Chapter 32

Fight Against You? Part 2

InuTaisho just smirked, leaving Inuyasha confused.

"What's with the smirk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing. Except that you forgot I have one more sword, and it isn't that easy to knock out of my hands." he said as wind started circling around his hand, forming the… Sounga! The sword of Hell (hey, I actually used that word, not in a bad way… I hope), It was back.

"So, I have to face that again?" Inuyasha said, trying to sound disappointed. InuTaisho began to laugh.

"Nice try Inuyasha. I know that you are just dying to face me with this sword in my possession." InuTaisho said.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. His father chuckled.

"You're my son, that's all I will say." he said as he charged forward, Sounga in hand. Inuyasha gripped his Tetsuisaiga and charged forward as their swords clashed. Izaiyoi continued watching calmly while Kagome was worried. 'Inuyasha looks really tired. If only I could help him, but this is his battle. I can't do anything.' Kagome thought as she watched the swords clash time after time (this is really going to be a long battle).

Inu held the two swords in his hands. Normally, the swords he held were from memories, so he was glad to actually hold real swords. He set the swords down and grabbed his bag of popcorn (you should all be used to his surprises by now). He munched on it as he watched with an entertaining grin at the two fighters. 'Father, I finally get to meet you. There is one memory of you I have, but I couldn't see your face, and it was so faint. Now I see you here, fighting with Inuyasha. I'm the luckiest boy ever.' Inu watched one blow after another. He didn't have a clue who will win, but he would be glad to add this in his memories.

Inuyasha's POV (I finally use POV, yay! )

I'm getting weaker every second. Da- -, stupid leg. If I had been faster, this wouldn't have happened.' Inuyasha looked around the room, searching for his father and planning the next strike. He had to think, fast. Then a thought struck him like lightning to a tree.

"Inu, can I borrow Tensaiga?" I asked. Inu, thinking because he had two swords, was willing to share the sword that wouldn't cut him.

"Here ya go!" he said with a smile as he tossed Tensaiga towards me.

"Thanks, hope I can use it." I concentrated my demonic energy, and my leg was able to heal. Perfect, I can move again.

Father looked liked he was pouting in a sarcastic way. "No fair, you're using mysword."

I snickered. "My head, my rules. And I say anything goes!" I said as we continued our fight.

"Fine by me. Dragon Twister!" Father started spinning his sword, creating the biggest cyclone I have ever seen. 'This, is bad.' I thought. I have never wielded Tensaiga before, so I wasn't sure if it would neglect me, or help me.

"Well, here it goes. Backlash Wave!" I launched an attack from my sword first. Please work. "Dragon Strike (that is Tensaiga's attack, right?)!" I yelled as a stream of blue light emanated from the sword and bolted towards the Dragon Twister. This left a shock Father.

"I never knew you would be able to wield Tensaiga that quick. Looks like I've underestimated you. Farewell, Inuyasha." Father disappeared as the attack hit dead on him.

'Crap (only word I will say)! I didn't mean for the attack to hit him that hard.' "Father!" I yelled. Then, I felt a strange presence behind me.

End of POV

"Did you miss me that much? You do care." InuTaisho said as he scared his son into the next century. "Oops didn't mean to scare you."

"How the he- - did you survive?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't use those words with me." InuTaisho frowned, even though he was just messing with Inuyasha.

"I want to know." Inuyasha demanded. He looked determined to find out.

"Well, if I do recall, I died over 200 years ago. How can I die twice? You have defeated me, and therefore, are stronger than I. Great job. You are now a rightful Lord of the Western Lands…oh wait a minuet, that's Sesshomaru. What am I going to do?" InuTaisho just stood there, pondering this.

"That's ok, I already live with Kagome with our children, and that's all that matters." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"But I want to give you a title." InuTaisho pouted. He was just kidding about the pouting just to tease everyone.

"If I do recall hearing from InuYasha, Inuyasha is supposed to takeover the Western Lands in the future for Sesshomaru." Izaiyoi said. Everyone looked at her, almost forgetting completely about that proposition (only mentioned once in the story) from Sesshomaru that while ago.

"Well, then. Soon to be Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands. How's that?" InuTaisho asked. Inuyasha just stayed silent. He didn't really want to rule. But as a Taisho, he must fulfill this as part of his destiny if Sesshomaru can't rule.

"Ok." Inuyasha said. Then he looked at Kagome. "Looks like your going to be Lady of the Western Lands." Inuyasha teased. This caused Kagome to blush in embarrassment. Her, a lady of the Western Lands? It sounded to high for her.

"Don't worry Kagome. You'll be fine. Now then, shouldn't you two go back to my grandchildren? I bet they miss you." Izaiyoi pointed out as Kagome and Inuyasha minds snapped back.

"CRAP!" Inuyasha yelled as they ran out. "Bye Mother, bye Father…err…I hope I see you again." Inuyasha yelled back as he grabbed Kagome and ran like the wind with her.

"Do you even know where the exit is?" Kagome asked.

"He- - no, but I can make one, right?" Inuyasha concentrated as a door appeared in front of them. They went through the door and woke up on the couch with Kagome on top of Inuyasha (this isn't what it looks like. They had just woken up and found themselves in that position). They weren't hanyou anymore, but human. Inuyasha kissed her before they got out of that position. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to Miroku and Sango's house,

With Inuyasha close to Miroku's house.

Inuyasha ran faster at the sound of Kenu crying. What did Miroku do to make him cry this time?

"You finally return. Can you please help us? Kenu won't calm down." Miroku begged as he usually made Kenu cry.

"There, there Kenu. You are a great demon. No crying now, kay?" the young hanyou settled down and fell to a deep slumber as Inuyasha picked up his daughter.

"So, what were you and Kagome doing while you left me with Kenu?" Miroku asked, surprisingly not sounding like a pervert.

"What would you like to know? Just traveled through several old memories and fought Father." Inuyasha left before Miroku could comprehend all of that.

Back with Kagome.

"Hi. Time for bed you two." Kagome told the slumbering infants as she placed them in their cribs. Inuyasha crept behind Kagome, scooped her up, and brought her into the bedroom.

"And now it is time for you to go to bed. Worrying about me must have tired you out." Inuyasha said.

"Not really. I didn't have to do much." Kagome said as Inuyasha started pouting. "Ok, maybe a little.

"Ok, now get some rest. Gotta make sure you get up bright and early." Inuyasha told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"To make me my victory meal." Kagome laughed as she stared at the hungry hanyou (now human).

"Ok, one victory meal for my favorite hanyou, will be served in the morning. Night." Kagome said as she kissed him good night.

"Night."

* * *

Dreamstar: I need to find a way to get Kaori to spill. How can I do that? Help me find out! REVIEW!


	33. Epil: Cooking Preparing & Fighting Prt 1

Dreamstar: Hiya everybody (sniffs). i know what you are all thinking, how could I? How could I end the story so soon? I know that this is not what you all want, but hey, I have another story idea and am thinking of a sequeal.

Kaori: Look kids, she can't keep writing the same story forever. If she does, she'll go insane. So, for her sake, DON'T GET MAD!

Dreamstar: Why Kaori, I never knew you were so nice to me.

Kaori: I'm not, I just didn't want to see the waterworks.

Dreamstar: That's it, you're dead. (clash...bang...burn...snap) Da- -! I only injured her. Oh, sorry everyone. This review is from kagome9854 from chapter 32. It reads:

Great chapter. Maybe you should...make a truth serum disguised as something else and then ask her who her father is. Maybe then shell tell you. Update soon please.

...To tell you the truth, I forgot all about it. But I've hacked into her diary. Her secret parents names are... what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I finally found out who Kaori's parents are.

* * *

Chapter 33

Epilogue: Cooking, Preparing, and Fighting Part 1

A blur of red and black past by Inuyasha as he walked towards the river. Another red blur past by, but it had a darker silver color of Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha, kinda of getting annoyed of this turned around and caught one of the legs of the red and silver blur.

"Ahh, let go Dad!" yelled the little hanyou. Inuyasha just smirked. He looked around the area, saw the little red and black blur coming, and caught its little foot too.

"Ahh, let go Daddy, let go!" yelled the other little hanyou. Inuyasha looked at the two little hanyous. It had been almost 10 years since they were born. Even though they were almost 10, they acted as if they were still three. Like, just last month, Kenu was found eating some gooey liquid and became sick for a week. These two drove Inuyasha crazy.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Kaori asked. She was wearing a red haori with sleeves half way cut off to be short, but instead of hakama pants, she was wearing shorts. She was glad she chose to wear shorts instead of a skirt because she was hanging upside down at that moment.

"We're going to your Uncle Sesshomaru's house. Everyone's going to be there." Inuyasha glanced at the disgusted look on Kaori's face. "I want you to be nice to your cousin, Roku. Even if he is a sneaky pervert like his father." Kaori looked up at her father and then turned towards her brother.

"Hey Dad, why are we going to Uncle Sesshomaru's house?" Kenu said. He was also wearing a red haori with red shorts. He despised going to his uncle's house not because of the fact that he despised his uncle, but because of people in the village who always had something to say about his blood.

"Your Mom's already there with Aunty Sango helping Rin with dinner. Today is an important day, so we have to behave." Both of the twins looked up at their father, signaling that he was the one to behave.

"Hey, just because I pick on your older brother at times, doesn't mean I don't behave. You should see yourselves. You think you could give your Mom and I a break from you two running around yelling for us to follow you." Inuyasha was now getting annoyed of this conversation.

"Is Wolf-turf going to be there?" Kaori asked. Not only did she despise Roku of his perverted ways, but Koga and Ayame's son, Riku. He was constantly asking her to be his "woman", but he was so annoying that she turned him down every time.

"Yes, now just this once, I want you to be nice to them. Hey, at least Sakura, Yuffie, and Risa will be there." This made the young hanyou's ears perk up. Risa was the daughter of Koga and Ayame, but she was a lot more mature than Riku, more like Ayame. Sakura, as you all already know, is the daughter of Miroku and Sango and the young demon slayer in the family. She is the most behaving one in the family and a whole let better than Roku when it came to fighting. Yuffie was an orphan demon slayer who was looking for her brother (sound kinda like Sango huh?). For some strange reason, Roku was closer to her when it came to his perverted ways than any other girls (I know, they sound like the recreation of Sango and Miroku with Sakura being an extra, but hey, you can't sue me). Sakura, Yuffie, Risa, Roku, Kaori and Kenu were best friends. Riku didn't have any of them as a best friend because he always made fun of Kenu and hit on Kaori. This wasn't all that bad because he usually hung out with his two wolf demon lackeys. Let's go back to Inuyasha, Kaori, and Kenu now.

"Really? That's great!" Kaori shouted as she started to pick up speed towards Sesshomaru's castle. Kenu sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Roku is probably going to be acting perverted at this feast. I better get there before he does something to the girls." Kenu started running after Kaori leaving a laughing Inuyasha behind. 'Roku is just like his father. He's in for it if Yuffie catches him.'

At Sesshmaru's castle…

"Sango, The pheasant is ready to be put onto the plate! Rin, the stew is starting to boil! Ahh! The fish!" Kagome was frantically running everywhere as Rin and Sango tried settling her down. "Settle down? I've never helped make a feast before, how can I settle down?" Kagome was now running back and forth between the banquet hall and the kitchen. Anime sweat drops appeared on Rin and Sango.

"Kagome, you really have to settle down. If you don't, you will probably become stressed out." Sango told her as Kagome came to a halt.

"Everything's basically done now anyways Sango. Why worry when if you are like me, you run around all over and tend to finish everything early?" Sango and Rin looked behind Kagome and saw the many platters of food. 'Did she basically made all of this food all by herself?' both Rin and Sango thought.

They walked slowly towards the banquet hall to find a set table and everything in place (you know, now that I think about it, where are all the servants?). Kagome put a smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru will love the food. He says that your cooking is way better than his cook, Kagome." Rin said (ok, that explains the servants not helping. Or it could be they were afraid of a hanyou running everywhere, you get to decide).

"Well then, let's kick back and relax until the kids get here." Kagome said. She flopped onto a chair

"WE'RE HERE!" a voice yelled.

Kagome's ears twitched as she sighed. 'They're here. Looks like we're going to be busier with kids running around the place.

Then another voice was heard. "You villagers better high-tail it out of here, or else I'll kick the he- - out of you're a- -es!"

"Kenu! Watch your mouth!" Kagome yelled as she entered the room.

"Gomen Oka-san." Kenu apologized. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Not even proper Japanese will excuse you from this." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, look what you did to our son!"

Inuyasha looked at Kenu. "I don't see anything wrong with him."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha met Mr. Dirt. "As if, because you've always cursed in front of the kids, now look what's happened! Kenu has a bad mouth!"

"LikeIcouldhelpit, I'vespokenthesewordssinceIwasyoungerthanthem." Inuyasha muffled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"SO! You could have done it away from the children not in front of them!" Kagome and Inuyasha continued their squabbles as Kenu and Kaori walked quickly away.

'And they thought we were childish.' Both Kenu and Kaori thought. Just then, something blue and black whizzed by.

"Oh, Kenu, Kaori hi. So, will you do the honors of bearing my children Kaori?" Roku asked (and he's nine! That means he is really influenced by his dad in genes). Just then, two girls were hovering over Roku. One of them angrier than the other of course.

"Roku, you should be more mature." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Now, get away from Kaori, NOW!" Yuffie yelled. Roku looked at Yuffie, and gave her an "innocent" grin.

"How could you think so little of me Yuffie? You know my heart belongs to you." Roku placed her hands in his…and slipped one of hit hands on her butt.

"HENTAI!" Yuffie yelled as she swung the sheath of her katana at Roku's head, knocking him across the hall, which was about 20 feet long!

"Uhhh…" was all Roku said as the others left him to find the dojo. They turned this way and that, and finally, found the old fighting dojo. In it were weapons, targets, and sparring areas together.

"Hey Kaori, want to fight?" Kenu challenged. Kaori smirked evilly (they are both just like their father aren't they?).

"You bet!" both of them went into fighting stance in a small area. Then they disappeared.

"Looks like their speed increased." Sakura pointed out as the two hanyous clashed at high speeds.

Roku was staring at a scar in his right hand. Yuffie started walking towards Roku.

"Thinking about something, Roku?" Yuffie asked. Roku looked up at her and sighed.

"I was just wondering. I've had this scar since birth. My father had something called a Wind Tunnel in the same exact place. It was a curse that was put on my great-grandfather by a demon named Naraku and went down through the generations. Although Naraku is dead, what if, I am going to be cursed as well." Roku said. Yuffie was watching wide-eyed. It was one of those times when Roku was serious, and that wasn't that much.

"It's ok Roku. If anything happens, I'll be by your side." Yuffie assured him. They smiled…but the beautiful moment ended when Yuffie felt something rub her bottom.

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she took the hilt of her katana and jabbed it against his head and was sent flying out of the dojo.

Back with the actual fighting…

"Hiya!" Kaori and Kenu yelled as they hit each others face at the same exact time with kicks. They both fell to the floor, exhausted. They both got up, ready to continue when they both sensed something.

"Shippo, come out!" Kaori yelled. Just then, she felt herself being held upside down. Kenu laughed as he started lift off too. He was then chucked across the dojo.

"Alright this is getting old." Kenu said. He sunk claws into his arm. He lifted them out where they were covered full of blood.

"Blades of Blood!" Kenu had launched red blades into the air where it hit someone and became visible.

"Hey, watch it! Ow, that hurts!" Shippo yelled as he fell to the floor. Kaori, Kenu, and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"It's not fair using demon magic against us." Kenu said. He held up his fist and punched his other hand with his fist..

"So, I'm older than you, and I have every right to use my fox demon magic." Shippo countered back. Everyone started glaring at him.

"That's it, kill him!" everybody but Shippo yelled as they pounced onto Shippo. A cloud of dust formed and the fighting began, Kenu, Kaori, Roku, Yuffie, and Sakura vs. Shippo, with Shippo apparently being beaten, badly.

"That's it, Fox Magic, Multiply!" Shippo multiplied and began running away from the dojo.

"He's getting away!" Kaori shouted as they ran after him. Soon, everyone tumbled over each other and was soon in a pile right in front of the adults.

"Guys, what in the world are you doing?" Sango asked as she stared at the pile of children. They looked at what another and put a grin on their faces. They got off one another and walked into the banquet hall.

Kaori was almost at the banquet hall…until a familiar and unwanted scent came by.

"Kaori, it has been too long." said a most unwanted voice.

"Ugh, Riku." Kaori said in disgust.

* * *

Kaori: Sorry about earlier (shows me stuggling to get untied) she was reading my fake diary. Ha!

Dreamstar: GRRR! (yeah, right.) (gag falls off) Her real parents are her parents in the story!

Kaori: Yeah right, how could I be the daughter of the famous Inuyasha.

Kenu: Kaori!

Kaori: What?

Kenu: Dad needs you.

Kaori (mad): You baka! (two are now fighting...again)

(Dreamstar: Don't worry everyone. Kaori is not the real kid of Inuyasha, in this world however, she is. So, don't sue me. Think of it as mere coincidence that that was her in the story and her for real. Please review. AGH! (gets caught in the ball of fighting made by Kaori and Kenu) Review for the next chapter, may be our last.)


	34. Epil: A Toast to a New Lord Part 2

Dreamstar: Hi everyone. I'm glad I got another chapter up. A lot of stress building up...and it's summer! Talk about crazy.

Kaori: You're always too stressed. Face it, you're too weak to not be.

Dreamstar: Sit. (thud) Anyways, our first review s from inuandkag4everalways from chapter 33. It reads:

great/great/great stpry did i mention great! i love the way u made the mini inu and kags and miroku and them lol it was so cute i was just imagining them as kids and it was the cutest thing in my mind! so adroable lol im not usually like this lol

Yeah...except I don't have an Inuyasha mini me. Kenu can't be the mini me of Inuyasha because he has Kagome's manners more than Inuyasha's. He is a lot more polite than his father and his fighting style is kinda like Shippo's. He rather used daggers than regular swords or the Tetsuisaiga. Is that enough about Kenu?

Kaori: Can we not talk about my dumb a- - brother? He's a baka.

Dreamstar: Alright, our next review is from an annonymous reviewer names wskygrl! from chapter 33. It reads:

HOW CAN YOU END THE STORY SOO SOON! THATS NOT FAIR! YOU NEED TO KEEP WRITING JUST DONT UPDATE AS OFTEN! either way the story is awsom!

Gomen, I can't think of anything else to write for this story. Plus, I'm thinking of writing two new stories, the sequel to this one, and a new one. Gotta go to the disclaimer.

Disclaiimer: I don't own Inuyasha...and never will.

* * *

Chapter 34

Epilogue: A Toast, to a New Lord Part 2

"How's my woman been doing while I was gone?" Riku asked as everyone in the room started glaring at him.

"You haven't changed one bit." Kaori said, as she broke free from his grasp. He began to smirk.

"Feisty, I like." Riku said as he kissed her hand. Kaori had a disgusted look on her face.

"Yuck, wolf breath on my clean hand, and is that a wolf hair, disgusting." Kaori said as she pulled her hand back. With that, she swung her feet at his legs and knocked him to the ground.

"Now then, get the he- - out of my sight before I kick your a- - out of these lands." Kaori threatened as she tossed him out of the castle. She dusted her hands off and turned towards her twin brother.

"We should go see how Mom and Dad are doing." Kaori told him. Kenu nodded and they walked away. Everyone, Risa, Yuffie, Sakura, Roku, and Shippo, stood there, staring at the twins as they strode off in search of their parents.

With family of hanyous…

Kagome was anxious about what everyone thought about the food. 'What of they all hate it?' She was nervous about this. This was an important dinner, and she had to make sure everything is perfect. She began pacing back and forth while her family watched her walk back and forth.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be so stressful. You know Sesshomaru likes your cooking. It will be fine." Inuyasha assured her. Kagome looked at her mate and smiled.

"Daddy, why is this dinner so important anyways?" Kaori asked. Inuyasha looked to her and shrugged.

"Beats me. He just told us there was going to be a feast today and that he wanted your mom to cook." Inuyasha told her. Inuyasha looked around. Why was he here? Did he have a purpose to be here right now?

"This is a waste of time." Kenu said in an annoyed tone as he kicked a pillow gracefully onto a chair.

"Kenu! What kind of tone are you using? You shouldn't be acting like this. Dinner should be served soon." Kagome noticed what she had said and started running for the kitchen. Kaori decided she should follow her, in case her mom needed something, and with that, she was off. Both of the boys sighed.

"Man, I need some fresh air." Kenu said as he began walking towards the door.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha turned around and followed his son.

Back with the girls…

"Come on! We have to get to the kitchen before dinner starts." Kagome yelled as she and Kaori continued running followed by Sango and Rin.

"Slow down you two!" Sango yelled, as they were about to enter the kitchen. They scrambled all around the kitchen, as they picked up one plate after another and put it in the banquet room.

"That should do it, and a minuet to spare." Kagome said. Everybody sunk down while Kagome hummed cheerfully to herself.

"Hey, is dinner ready yet?" Inuyasha asked. He looked around the room. He started drooling at all of the great smelling food. Kagome started giggling.

"No Inuyasha, but you can have some Ramen I left in the kitchen." Kagome said, but when Kagome said "Ramen", Inuyasha was already gone.

"Did somebody say Ramen?" Kenu asked as he jumped into the room.

"Your father probably devoured it already. Don't worry, dinner is almost started." Kagome replied as Kenu sulked into the kitchen.

"Boys and their Ramen. Pigs, but ya gotta love em'." Kaori said as the two boys stuck their heads out.

"Hey!" both of the boys yelled. Kaori faced towards them, a frown on her face.

"Hey, you're family, I have to say that." Kaori said as she got a signal to start running from Inuyasha. "And on that note, I gotta go. See ya!" And with that, she sped off in the direction the boys couldn't enter, the girls' bathroom (I know, this is the Feudal Era and all, but they have to have different gender bathrooms in a castle, right?).

"Da- -, she got away." Kenu cursed as he stomped off. Inuyasha just sighed.

"Come on, the foods going to be ready anyways." Inuyasha said as a black and red blur flashed by. "The mention of me leaving and she's gone. That figures."

Back with Kagome…

"Hi Mom. Is it time for the feast?" Kaori asked as she entered the Banquet Hall.

"Yup, come on. I'm really hungry from all the cooking." Everyone was now sitting at the table, all of the gourmet (Feudal Era) food placed in the middle for everyone to get and enjoy. If you listened very closely (or not even at all) you could hear a few arguments, a lot of girls yelling pervert, a couple of smacks, some guy flirting, and sighing parents.

"All right, that's enough out of all of you." Miroku said as he stopped Roku from touching Kaori's bottom. "And you need to be a more respecting monk of other peoples body parts."

"Not like you were Miroku." Kagome joked as everyone at the table except Miroku started laughing.

"May we eat now?" a voice from the end of the table said. Everyone turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was sitting at the foot of the table. "Must some of us starve while the others laugh? As I said, may we eat now?"

"Oh, gomen, Lord Sesshomaru. It is time to eat everyone." Rin said as everyone began eating. If you looked carefully, you would see that Koga and Inuyasha were eating very quickly. Both Ayame and Kagome sighed as they watched their mates gulped down their food.

"Oh Sesshomaru, why are we having this feast anyways? Is their something special going on today?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha. Do you remember that proposition I made with you?" Sesshomaru said as he ate some more roasted pheasant.

"Yeah, I would become temporary lord if you became sick or if you needed to leave on some kind of mission or something." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded as he began to sip some soup. "What's with all of this talk anyways?"

"Well, I have business to attend to on the continent…" Sesshomaru began.

"Well, you've left these lands before, why do you have to have me control these lands." Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sighed (like you could ever imagine that).

"Before you interrupted, I was going to tell you that I must leave a lot longer then when Naraku was alive." Sesshomaru said as he continued sipping his soup.

"How long would this take anyways?" Inuyasha said. He was starting to grow impatient that everyone was staring at them.

"A couple of decades, maybe a century." All the humans fell (anime style) at his words. Sesshomaru just shrugged it off and looked back at Inuyasha.

"How can you be leaving for that long?" Inuyasha asked. It's not that Inuyasha wouldn't accept, but…

"Do not fear, I am taking Jaken with me." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's face changed, he sat down and continued eating.

"Whatever, just don't get yourself killed. I don't want to take care of these lands too long." Inuyasha said as he eyed the same piece of pheasant that Koga was eyeing. This came to a glaring contest in which, both their mates sighed.

"Do not fear, for I will not die against weak demons over there like you." Sesshomaru said as he took the piece of meat between Koga and Inuyasha. Both of the childish (you should know who these two are) men, sighed and continued eating.

"Fine. I accept, I guess." Inuyasha said as he fought with Shippo for the last fish with Inuyasha, the victor.

"This stinks, just cause I'm younger than you, you have to pick on me." Shippo sad as he crossed his arms, a little sad that he was too old to have Kagome helping him by sitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha just grinned.

"I'm your adopted father, I **_have_** to pick on you." Inuyasha said as he ate some more pheasant (too much pheasant…but what else do they eat in the Feudal Era?).

"So, I must leave these lands to a childish half breed who picks on children." Sesshomaru sighed.

"HEY!" both Inuyasha and Shippo said as everyone in the room burst out laughing. Kagome looked around the room. All the children got along, and everyone was having fun…they were almost the spitting image of us. 'Except Kenu has both his father and his Uncle Sesshomaru's personalities.' She was happy they were all together eating happily as a family.

After dinner…

"'Sigh' I'm tired." Kagome said as she plopped onto the futon in Inuyasha and Kagome's room in the castle.

"You should be after all of that hard work. You should take a break." Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I you, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Good night, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome teased as Inuyasha began blushing.

"Well, night Lady Kagome." he countered. But Kagome only laughed as they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Hmm... Because I have almost 200 reviews, I'll make one more chapter. So, review to make more than 200 reviews. 


	35. Epil: The End of a Beginning

Dreamstar: I can't believe it, the last chapter to this story. 

Kaori: Could a shut up? There is a sequel coming up, right?

Dreamstar: Yeah, but it won't immediately come up. I have an inbetween story that has nothing to do with this story that I'm going to write before the sequel. Check the future stories part of my profile to find out what I'm talking about. Ok, our first review is from BlackDiamond07 from chapter 33. It reads:

your sory is s funny i sent some copies to my friends and they love it! they say they are thikin to becomin yo fans. gril u got skills! and can't wait for da sequel

(blushing) well, I'm flattered you think that way.

Kaori: Are you sure she has skills? It doesn't seem like she does.

Dreamstar (boiling mad): Shut up Kaori. Or else you won't be the star of the sequel anymore. (shuts Kaori up) Alright, the next review is from iamokibiinuyashaslover from chapter 33, it reads:

Kaori seems like she is picked on alot...i love you KAORI!  
-Okibi

...looks like you have a fan Kaori.

Kaori: Great, you can start by doing the laundry for me (all sweat drop at her words).

Dreamstar: Uh, never mind. Just ignore her. Our next review is from EdElric4eva24 from chapter 33, it reads:

Coolness! I loved how you made the kids like versions off all the characters! AWESOME!

well, some of them yes and some of them no. They kind of have mixed personalities. Well, onto the last disclaimer for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but you knew that (sob...story is ending so soon)

* * *

Chapter 35

Epilogue: The End of a Beginning

Kenu stared into the cloudless sky as he lay perched on the only tree for miles. It had been 3 years since they moved into the castle (I'm skipping a lot of time, aren't I?). He really didn't like living at the castle. It is mostly open land with barely any trees. How does any demon survive without any trees? He jumped down from the tree, and started walking towards the castle. The gardens were full of beautiful flowers, but for some strange reason, there was only one tree! Why the heck is there only one tree?

"Hey, Kenu?" a voice from above said. Kenu sighed as he looked up to the person who interrupted his thoughts.

"Kaori, what the he- - are you doing up there? You know, you have to act more like the older sibling." Kenu insulted. Kaori pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Insult me all ya want, but I know what you're thinking about." Kaori jumped down from the tree and faced him. "You're thinking of home, our real home."

Kenu grinned. "You always know what's on my mind."

Kaori stuck out her tongue. "That's cause we are twins, we have a connection to our brains. What's weird is that we don't look the same." Kaori examined her brother. Dark silver hair going down his back (unlike Inuyasha's who has light silver hair) with white furred dog ears on his head. His eyes were a very light brown and he was wearing the cloth of the fire rat kimono which the sleeves were cut shorter to make it look like a T-shirt.

Kenu also examined his sister. She was wearing her shirt the same way, but instead of hakama pants, she was wearing a skirt (modified by Kagome and Sango) made from the cloth of the fire rat. She had two fuzzy black dog ears on her and raven black hair down her back side. She had two piercing chocolate brown eyes that can make anyone break down to nothing (as in, they lie, she glares at them, they tell the truth, that kind of stuff).

"Well, I just can't stand it here. I mean, why the heck do we have to stay at a boring old castle. There aren't that many forests around, and there are hardly any other towns nearby. There are too many demons that hate hanyous. This is going annoying. I hate it!" Kenu yelled as he punched the castle wall. "Crap! This sucks, I really hate this!" Kenu said. Right where he had punched the wall, was a gigantic hole.

"Dang, this is one big hole. You are so dead now." Kaori pointed out. Just then, a rush of wind was heard behind them. Inuyasha's head came up from behind them and examined the wall.

"Well, if you can fix this hole before your mom shows up, you won't be dead. Just fix it before your mom shows up, and you'll be fine." Inuyasha said as he started sprinting off again.

"Well, good luck with that." Kaori said as she followed pursuit and ran for it.

"Hey, come back!" Kenu yelled. He sighed when he found his sister gone. He looked around for a complete idiot to come around. He got what he was looking for. A boy named Itsuki came up from the hallway, apparently looking for Kaori. This was the demon version of Hobo…err…Hojo.

"Yo, Itsuki!" Kenu called. Itsuki faced Kenu and sighed.

"Made another hole did you. Did you really have to make my day harder?" Itsuki went towards the wall, hammer and boards were right beside the door (were there hammers back then?) so that he could begin working right away. Kenu then began walking away, ready to taste a great meal from his mom…and maybe his last.

(A/N Don't worry, there is still more to read. What? Do ya think I'd leave you at that on the last chapter? You'll see what's going on, just continue reading.)

During dinner…

"Master Kenu, Lord Inuyasha!" yelled a tiny voice. You can hear slurping noises and then a slap. Then, you see a paper shaped Myouga falling towards the table. "I have really important news. There is a town, a little ways from here, in need of a protector."

"What! But we don't have anybody that can go." Kagome said. Then Myouga looked up to Kenu. "Oh no, you're not thinking that Kenu is going. He is too young. He's only 13, you can't be serious." Kaori was shocked about this news. Myouga was thinking that Kenu should go and protect this village. Kaori was also about to protest, when Inuyasha lifted his hand.

"What protection do they need?" Inuyasha asked. Myouga cleared his throat to begin the long tale.

"Long ago, there was this powerful demon named Kenji. It is said that he is a demon that know one knows which type he is. That's how powerful this demon is, but he was concealed by a powerful demon, your father Inuyasha, your grandfather Kaori and Kenu." Kaori and Kenu were speechless. This was another tale about their grandfather that they were going to hear. They have never met their grandparents on their father's side, so they loved hearing tales about them as much as possible (weird is, they have a great grandpa…and he is still alive! Man, his tales are annoying though). "Anyways, countless demons attack the shrine that he was encased in after your father told a great priest to seal it in. Something or someone is trying to set free that spirit so that destruction can occur to the lands again."

"Well, sounds like a tough match. Kenu, you have to decide. Will you go help that village, or stay here and remember the terror that comes onto the world because of your decision." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, that's bias! You can't make Kenu feel that it would be his fault that he didn't help the village." Kagome argued.

"I'll go." Kenu said. But it didn't look like anyone was paying any attention.

"I'm not being bias, I'm being realistic." Inuyasha argued back.

"Do you really want our son to die?" Kagome said, rage building up in her.

"No, I'm just telling him what might happen in the future-"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed down onto the ground. Kenu felt rage burning up inside of him.

"I said I'll fu- -ing go!" Kenu yelled. Everyone turned to him, shocked not because he said he would go, but the fact that he yelled for the first time in a long time. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another, embarrassed that they were arguing even though Kenu had already decided.

"Hey Kenu, you sure you want to do this?" Kaori asked before he raised his hand in front of her.

"By any chance, is this village surrounded by forests?" Kenu asked.

Myouga smiled. "It has a giant forest next to it where there are many rivers and wild plants for you to eat. The villagers are kind folk. They have a few hanyous in that village, so you will be able to get along just fine."

Kenu, finding this village would be paradise because he loved fighting and was going to be able to run in. With an added bonus, this was full of kind village folk, and it would have hanyous, so they couldn't be that cruel to him.

"So, when should I leave?" Kenu asked.

"As soon as possible." Myouga said. Kenu smiled, a smile he rarely ever showed.

"Then right after dinner." Kenu said as he began to stuff his face. Kagome and Kaori were worried.

"Must you really leave so soon? You haven't told everybody, including Roku and Shippo." Kagome said. Kenu just stared at her with his emotionless eyes.

"The longer I stay, the more chances of people getting hurt. And I won't let that village down. I have to go." Kenu said in a serious tone of voice.

"Ok, if you say so." Kagome said as she got up from the dinner table and started walking towards Kenu's room to start packing his bags and a lunch for tomorrow.

At the door before Kenu leaves…

"This stinks, how come Kenu is the only one that can go?" Kaori asked (cause you're in the sequel! (covers mouth) oops…wait, you all knew that…at least if you read my profile you did).

Kenu looked at his sister, his twin. "Only I can help, you'd just get in the way." he teased. Kaori pouted, but didn't argue. She just shrugged it off and smiled.

"Have a safe trip." Kaori said. Inuyasha and Kagome came from behind.

"Hey Kenu, I was thinking, are you ready to wield Tetsuisaiga?" Inuyasha asked. Kenu shook his head.

"Already tried Dad. I tried using it once, it shocked me, badly." Kenu said. "It was when I was 12, touched Tetsuisaiga once, and got burned for a week." Kaori's eyes went wide. 'So that's why his hand was burnt, and he made me promise not to tell Mom and Dad.' Kaori thought.

"That's strange, you don't care about protecting anyone, do you?" Inuyasha asked slyly. Kenu thought for a minuet…then, realizing what Inuyasha was asking turned around and bid farewell.

"Well, I'm off. Hope to see you soon Dad, Mom, Kaori." Kenu said as he sprinted off in the direction of town.

The next day…

"So, Kenu left huh?" Sakura said as she, Kaori, and Yuffie walked along the castle walls. Kaori nodded. Yuffie patted her back.

"Cheer up, he will be back someday, after he makes sure all of the demons stop coming after the village." Yuffie reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but if he gets himself killed, it's his fault." Kaori says. At that moment something grasped Yuffie's backside.

"EEEEEE! PERVERT!" Yuffie yelled as she whacked Roku with her katana all the way to the other side of the castle. When he caught up to them after regaining conscientiousness, all the girls glared at him.

"What? My best friend has left me, I have no one to hang out with." Roku said. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Didn't Kenu usually leave you when he was still here?" Kaori asked, making all of the girls laugh.

"Well I-agh!" Roku fell to his knees. He was holding on to his right hand, the hand that was scarred in the same position as when Miroku's wind tunnel was. "What the heck is happening. AHHH!"

"Roku! If you are lying, you are so…" but before Sakura could finish, air was being pulled into Roku's right hand. "DAD! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ROKU!" Sakura yelled. Miroku ran outside, to find his son looking into his very own wind tunnel. Miroku looked at his own hand, but there was no difference.

"Roku, put these on!" Miroku yelled as he took out his glove and beads. Roku quickly put them on, so that no one could be sucked in. Inuyasha, Kagome and, Sango ran as fast as they could to the scene. Sango looked at the damage to the garden, and her son clutching his right hand, the cause of all of the damage.

"What the he- - just happened?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku called the three adults inside, so that he can only tell them.

"Do you think…that what Roku has is what Miroku had when he was younger?" Yuffie asked. The girls looked at one another, then at Roku. What did this mean? Roku got up, then smiled.

"I guess this means that I'm ready to become a wandering monk." Roku said as he began walking towards the house. "If this is the Wind Tunnel that father had long ago, then it is my destiny to kill the one who brought this curse to me." Roku explained.

"But Roku, Naraku is already dead, who else could it be." Kaori said, remembering the tale their parents spoke of. The 4 stared at each other, but Roku looked away after a while.

"It is my duty as a monk to go and help those with my spiritual powers." Roku said as he began walking towards the castle to tell the adults his decision.

"What spiritual powers?" Yuffie asked. That brought a little humor to the situation, but Roku had made up his mind.

That night…

"Farewell to you all. I'll be back for a visit sometime, don't worry. I will find the demon that has done this to me, so that this curse will never harm anyone ever again." Roku said as he began walking, new staff in hand, along the road to a new journey.

"Everybody is leaving, aren't they?" Kaori said to Kagome and Inuyasha. They nodded.

"Kaori, you have to remember that, they will never leave you if you remember them in your hearts." Kagome said, which kind of cheered Kaori up. Kaori looked down the road where both Kenu and Roku had taken. 'There will come a time, when I too will take that road.' she thought, as she returned into the castle for bed.

* * *

Sniff...I guess that's it. The end of the story. The finale of the story. The end of The Life After the Story, blah blah blah...

Kaori: This can go on for days.

Dreamstar: Well, anyways, thanks for all of you who have supported this story. Please continue to read and review my stories. So for the last time, review the last chapter!


	36. Author's Note

TO ALL FELLOW READERS WHO LOVED THE LIFE AFTER THE STORY!

Dreamstar: Ok. I know you all probably think it's wierd. This story is done, why is she updating this story when it's complete? Well, this is just a note. I'm telling you all good news!

Kaori: When do you ever give good news?

Dreamstar: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, this story finally has it's sequel. So go to my profile and you will see it as the most recent story. I'm glad I fianlly got the burden of starting that story and now I'ts been made. It's called A New Adventure Begins. I didn't see that many hits or reviews, so I just decided to put all this information here. Aren't I nice?

Kaori: No.

Dreamstar: SIT! (Thud) Well, go on, get out of here now. You must all go straight to the new story once you read this message. Hope you enjoy all of my stories!

Dreamstar13 and Kaori


End file.
